Saia do Casulo!
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Abraham Souzanitzky, cientista, místico e misantropo, considerava seu ideal maior a busca pessoal da verdade, dos segredos do Universo e da própria Vida. Até que o destino colocou no seu caminho uma bela e soturna jovem com uma katana. A.U. Saya x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 1**

**O Anjo das Trevas**

** "**Aquele que luta com monstros deve acautelar-se

para não tornar-se também um monstro.

Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo,

o abismo olha para você."

Friedrich Nietzsche – _Além do Bem e do Mal_

West End, Londres, outono de 1948.

Era uma noite fria e enevoada de outubro em Londres, e a umidade perene que ascendia do rio Tâmisa tornava reluzentes os calçamentos de pedras escuras das ruas e se imiscuía por entre as frestas das janelas e orifícios nas paredes das casas e prédios, e se infiltrava até nas roupas fazendo as pessoas tremerem regeladas. Abraham Souzanitzky tinha ido visitar seu bom amigo Charles Harper, morador de Westminster, tal como o fazia uma ou duas vezes por semana, para discutir metafísica medieval e ciências naturais. Deixara seu MG-TC num estacionamento perto da extremidade da Abingdon Street para prosseguir a pé até a casa do amigo no início da Alderney Street, donde agora regressava. O brilho amarelento das luzes de rua pareceu-lhe um tanto desagradável, lembrando archotes surreais tremeluzindo na névoa que ficava mais cerrada e densa à medida que se entrava nela. Um cenário de romances e contos de mistério como só um Edgar Allan Poe ou um Arthur Conan Doyle saberiam descrever com precisão.

Abraham, o queixo enterrado no peito, levantou a gola do sobretudo, escondendo a boca e parte do nariz, numa vã tentativa de escapar ao frio onipresente. Enfiou o chapéu até a testa.

Enquanto isso, um casal que voltava da Royal Opera House, na Lupus Street, desceu do cab (táxi) e começou a andar em direção à Alderney Street, onde presumivelmente residia, sendo engolfado pelo denso nevoeiro e afinal sumindo de vista.

Subitamente, ao atravessar a Saint-George's Hanover Square, Abraham sentiu um frio gelado na espinha e um medo inexplicável que o levou a apertar com força a coronha do revólver que sempre trazia no bolso do paletó, ao sair à noite, desde que uma família que passeava pela Grosvenor Road fora barbaramente trucidada por uma criatura desconhecida que drenara todo o sangue das vítimas, deixando a Scotland Yard completamente desnorteada. E agora Abraham pressentia que uma coisa horripilante estava para acontecer. Nesta noite, neste lugar.

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, respirando fundo, para mentalizar uma luz violeta a envolver-lhe o corpo todo, acima e abaixo e aos lados, para cortar vampirismo astral, negatividade, em seguida uma luz branca pura, e recitou trechos do Salmo 91, _Yoshev besseter_, no hebraico original – proteção contra os terrores noturnos.

Exatamente quatro minutos após o Big Ben tocar as doze badaladas da meia-noite, um grito estridente de pavor saído da névoa noturna cortou o ar frio, e no mesmo instante Abraham sacou o revólver e correu o olhar acuado em derredor, pronto para se defender. Era sem dúvida voz de mulher. Seguiu-se então uma confusão horrível de gritos de socorro misturados com sons de passos de alguém correndo dentro da névoa espessa e branca, uma forte vibração de asas membranosas, gritos lancinantes de dor, um som surdo como o de um corpo batendo no chão, e, sobrepujando a todos em horror absoluto, o urro bestial indescritível de ALGUMA COISA que parecia ter irrompido diretamente das cavernas primordiais ou das entranhas do Inferno.

- _Shemá Israel_! – exclamou Abraham, de arma em punho, mirando o vulto escuro de estatura enorme e grotesca e olhos em brasa que emergia do mar de névoas com um misto de repulsa e fascinação. – O que, em nome dos Céus, vem a ser... Essa _coisa_?

O fedor que exalava era tão intolerável que Abraham torceu o nariz e recuou enojado.

Diante dele, saindo das brumas com seu andar balouçante e quase de quatro, apresentou-se um asqueroso ser rastejante que outra coisa não era senão uma decadente e terrífica perversão do desenvolvimento evolucionário, uma afronta ímpar ao Criador. Abraham calculou que sua altura, se caminhasse ereto e não encurvado para a frente, devia ser de uns três metros. Entretanto, apesar de todo o terror que sentia, o cientista que havia nele procurou observar bem os detalhes da estranha criatura sob as luzes lúgubres dos postes de iluminação.

Era indubitavelmente humanoide, se bem que caracterizada por medonhas distorções.

Uma pele coriácea de um cinza-chumbo muito escuro, quase negro, revestia os ombros largos e maciços, o tórax grosso e largo, a cintura relativamente fina, as pernas musculosas terminadas em pés digitígrados e os braços pesados anormalmente longos - num lampejo, Abraham pensou em "pernas dianteiras" - terminados em mãos providas de garras poderosas, e, pior de tudo, a cabeça repugnante com um perfil que transgredia todos os princípios aceitos na biologia e na zoologia. Era comprida e estreita demais para um ser dotado de inteligência, com a testa baixa, grandes orelhas de abano, pontudas, focinho cônico afilado e boca enorme, redonda, armada com uma dupla fileira de dentes cortantes e pontiagudos, sendo o par de incisivos centrais superiores proeminente como o dos morcegos hematófagos, ou vampiros. Com a língua pegajosa de meio metro de comprimento chicoteava o ar. Os olhos amarelados de tonalidade dourada, incandescente, oblíquos e sem pupilas, pareciam adaptados para funcionar em ambientes de pouca luminosidade, sugerindo tratar-se de um predador notívago. Por fim, para arrematar sua estranheza, a pele cor de chumbo se esticava para ambos os lados do corpo gigantesco, partindo do dorso e do ventre, para formar uma capa membranosa similar ao patágio dos quirópteros noturnos. Mas Abraham duvidava de que uma criatura daquele tamanho fosse capaz de voar nas condições rarefeitas da atual atmosfera terrestre com asas tão irrisórias.

O monstro parou. De sua boca escorreu uma baba espessa e amarelada, nojenta, misturada com o sangue de suas vítimas humanas mortas, e de sua garganta escapou um bramido ensurdecedor. No mesmo instante Abraham descarregou todos os seis tiros de seu revólver na torva criatura, perfurando-lhe a pele couriácea. Porém, para espanto do naturalista, as feridas abertas no couro grosso da besta quiropterana foram se fechando lentamente, como por encanto, até não sobrar nenhuma. As células dos tecidos daquele animal - se é que era um animal - possuíam uma extraordinária capacidade de regeneração. Abraham ficou paralisado de terror, ali, no meio da rua, alucinado de pavor... prestes a gritar... prestes a morrer. Sentia-se como um personagem de H. P. Lovecraft, ou de Robert E. Howard, cara a cara com horrores cósmicos. Inútil tentar correr e fugir. Tinha certeza de que a criatura o apanharia num piscar de olhos, e que conseguiria rasgá-lo ao meio apenas com as garras de suas mãos semelhantes a patas.

O monstro virou-se repentinamente noutra direção, levantou a cabeça de focinho alongado, dardejando sua língua gosmenta de ponta afiada como se farejasse o ar. E gritou. Pareceu a Abraham que o rugido saído da garganta bestial foi um grito furioso de medo e ódio.

E foi então que _ela _apareceu.

O olhar acastanhado de Abraham Souzanitzky deslocou-se do monstro antediluviano para a silhueta aparentemente frágil e delicada que emergia das névoas leitosas como uma aparição espectral, caminhando com passos precisos e firmes em direção ao bicho vampiresco que tinha quase duas vezes o seu tamanho e quase vinte vezes o seu peso.

- Meu Deus, é uma garota! - Abraham não cabia em si de perplexidade.

Era inconcebível... Mas mesmo à distância, sob as luzes elétricas dos postes, dava para ver que a figura delgada e esguia que do nada se aproximava era uma garota. Humana. Estava vestida com uma espécie de casaco roxo sombrio e usava botas negras de cano curto, deixando as pernas de fora. Na sua mão direita pendia uma longa espada cuja ponta se arrastava ao chão produzindo um suave ruído estridente no atrito da lâmina com as pedras do calçamento.

A boca pequenina, rígida, de lábios firmes extraordinariamente vermelhos, emprestava ao rosto juvenil uma expressão fria e compenetrada.

Abraham fitou a desconhecida que parou a uns dez metros do local onde ele se achava, muito ereta, as longas pernas esguias e nuas separadas num "V" invertido, encarando impassível o monstro repugnante que perdera todo interesse pelo judeu magro e alto. A face angelical, pálida, envolta pelos curtos cabelos negros, lisos e desalinhados, o fazia lembrar de uma boneca de porcelana chinesa, marcada pelos grandes olhos amendoados. E que olhos!

"Esta garota tem olhos vermelhos que brilham no escuro", pensou Abraham apavorado. Tornou a olhar para a besta-fera quiropterana e constatou que os orbes amarelos incandescentes da criatura adquiriram um tom rubro, idêntico ao do par de olhos vidrados da misteriosa jovem que, indiferente ao frio da madrugada londrina, trazia em si o fascínio de uma deusa das trevas ou anjo caído. _A bela e a fera_. Ela posicionou sua espada na horizontal, à altura dos olhos, e, com a palma da mão esquerda aberta sobre a lâmina, rapidamente deslizou a mão pelo fio da espada sem pestanejar. Abraham teve a impressão de que um filete escarlate começou a correr ao longo de toda a extensão da lâmina afiada de aparência perigosa.

Pareceu-lhe testemunhar uma paródia grotesca do embate de Davi contra Golias.

Rugindo feito um demônio, o monstro lançou-se voando sobre a antagonista.

Nenhum som escapou de seus lábios rubros quando ela ergueu no ar a espada tingida com o rubor de seu próprio líquido vital e lançou-se vertiginosamente em direção ao ser abominável como um piloto kamikaze numa missão suicida. Numa explosão estonteante de velocidade e furor brutal, o gume da espada da garota "samurai" literalmente rasgou e desmembrou o corpo quase negro da besta-quiróptero e dele arrancou uma torrente sanguinolenta vermelho-escura, que derramou-se na forma de chuviscos de fagulhas de sangue em rápida cristalização sobre a figura sombria e fria que inda segurava em suas mãos a kataná de lâmina prateada manchada de escarlate e púrpura. Seus movimentos foram demasiado rápidos para que o olho humano pudesse acompanhar, compreendendo uma insignificante fração de segundo. Antes que Abraham se desse conta do que acontecera, a carcaça plúmbea da aberração quiróptera antediluviana jazia morta, despedaçada, e, pior de tudo, metamorfoseada em um tipo de substância petrificada, ou cristalizada, como que inexplicavelmente atingida por algum pavoroso processo de fossilização aumentado e acelerado um milhão de vezes. A mente de cientista de Abraham pelejava para enquadrar tudo aquilono esquema das coisas e suas regras, encontrar uma explicação lógica, racional... mas não conseguia. O princípio da Navalha de Occam falhava, a menos que lhe ocorresse duvidar da própria sanidade e concluir que estava ficando louco.

Um novo rugido arrancou o judeu de suas reflexões. Virou-se, de súbito, a tempo de ver uma segunda besta quiropterana, similar à primeira, surgir das sombras distantes, detrás do gasômetro, e correr na sua direção com a voracidade de um tiranossauro e a feroz agilidade de um tigre-de-bengala. Por uma fração de segundo seus olhos castanhos visualizaram a bocarra escancarada eriçada de caninos amarelados, as mãos enormes em forma de garra abrindo-se para tentar agarrá-lo, e ele sentiu o sangue em suas veias congelar. Sua única reação foi fechar os olhos. Foi quando ouviu o barulho de aço se chocando contra alguma coisa dura, áspera e pesada. Ao abrir os olhos de novo, deparou-se com a garota de olhos vermelhos que se interpunha entre ele e o monstro, aparando o ataque furioso das garras assassinas com sua lâmina prateada revestida de sangue. Os lábios tingidos de encarnado apertavam-se e contorciam-se dando mostras dum extremo esforço físico. Abraham se perguntava por quanto tempo ela resistiria àquela queda de braço.

"Humana ou não, essa moça me salvou", pensou Souzanitzky nervosamente. Ele queria ajudá-la e sentia que podia, mas como?

De repente, lembrou-se do revólver vazio em sua mão direita. Sem pensar duas vezes, arremessou-o com toda força no olho escarlate do monstro-morcego, atingindo-o em cheio. O bicho piscou, afrouxou a pressão que fazia na kataná (e nos braços) da jovem guerreira, que aproveitou a folga para decepar a pata de seu medonho oponente. O bicharoco urrou de raiva e dor, mas sua executora não sabia o que era piedade, e, deixando escapar um grito extático - na realidade o único som produzido por ela durante a refrega - , enfiou com toda a força a espada reluzente na barriga do monstro vampiro e rasgou-a de alto a baixo, e o sangue e as tripas voaram ao chão, cristalizando logo em seguida. O resto da carcaça também cristalizou-se pela ação de forças desconhecidas, rachou e ruiu em questão de segundos.

_Bela e fera_. _Ela é ambas_.

Abraham Souzanitzky viu a garota tropeçar e cair de joelhos, para soerguer-se a seguir, apoiando-se com as mãos na kataná ensanguentada que apoiava no chão de pedras úmidas. Depois de um longo momento de estupefata hesitação, cresceu nele uma necessidade irresistível de proteger aquela garota inumana de olhos de rubi que salvara sua vida. Ele correu ao encontro dela, que estava de pé, ofegante, apoiando todo o peso em ambas as mãos sobre o cabo da espada apoiada no chão. O rosto delicado e pálido, assim como o vestido roxo, ostentavam feias nódoas de sangue seco, dos monstros que matara. Abraham ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz adunco e grosso, tirou o chapéu, passou a mão pela cabeleira castanha encaracolada e tornou a pôr o chapéu, todo atrapalhado e nervoso, estendeu a mão para ela, timidamente, e tocou-a no ombro, dizendo:

- Moça... Senhorita... Posso ajudar?

Seus olhos acaramelados encontraram os dela, vermelhos como sangue. Os cabelos da nuca de Abraham se arrepiaram de tensão. Era estranho e aterrador fitar aquelas íris rubras, lembrando um par de luzes de alerta, em cujo redor espreitava a alma escura de um predador assassino, alienígena, inumano. Esse ser que tinha a forma de uma moça adolescente não era nem poderia ser uma mulher humana, não era um membro da família do _Homo sapiens sapiens_. Ele retirou a mão e, por alguns segundos, imaginou uma grande bola de luz rosa brilhante envolvendo os dois. Então ela falou com voz baixa, trêmula:

- Sangue... Eu preciso de sangue...

Ela o encarou como se olhasse através de um vidro fosco. De um instante para outro as suas íris perderam a vermelhidão resplandecente de antes, adquirindo um tom achocolatado absolutamente humano. Agora parecia uma jovem normal, uma garota como outra qualquer. Com um suspiro quase inaudível, ela perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou, aparentemente de cansaço e fome, sendo de pronto amparada por Abraham, que a apertou em seus braços com carinho. Observou, admirado, que ela era uns quinze centímetros mais baixa que ele. Uma leve garoa começou a cair, mansa, tímida, molhando seus rostos e suas roupas.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 2**

**Por Trás do Véu de Sangue**

"Tal uma estrela, a vida paira entre dois mundos

Entrelaçando noite e manhã sobre a linha do horizonte.

O quão pouco sabemos sobre o que somos!

E menos ainda sobre o que podemos ser!"

Lord Byron – _Don Juan_

Hospital de St. Mary, Paddington, Londres.

- Como está ela, Dr. Saunders? - perguntou Abraham Souzanitzky, sério, de braços cruzados. Seus olhos cor de caramelo, por detrás das lentes dos seus óculos, encaravam o médico de meia-idade e cabelos cor de aço, trajado de jaleco branco, que estivera cuidando da jovem misteriosa desde as primeiras horas da madrugada.

- Professor Souzanitzky, essa sua amiga, acerca de quem, aliás, o senhor é tão reticente, sofre de um tipo de anemia profunda, mas tem a resistência de um atleta olímpico no auge da forma – esclareceu o Dr. Saunders, um sorriso torcendo os lábios finos. – Ela recebeu três bolsas de sangue tipo O e duas de plasma, e, apesar de ainda estar um pouco fragilizada, passa bem. Para dizer a verdade, a mocinha está dando trabalho à Drª Webb e aos enfermeiros de plantão, pois insiste em querer ir embora do hospital, mesmo sem alta. Eu nunca vi nada igual... Se bem que há casos de meninas talassêmicas que são campeãs de natação, a despeito da doença, e de rapazes anêmicos que são, igualmente, bons atletas.

- Então ela está consciente?

- Se está consciente? - Dr. Saunders deu uma gargalhadinha, tirou os enormes óculos de armação de chifre, observando-os e depois os colocou no nariz. - A primeira coisa que ela fez ao recuperar a consciência foi agarrar o meu pescoço com uma das mãos e começar a me sufocar. - Ele massageou o pescoço dolorido. - Santo Deus, que força tem a pequenina!

- Peço mil perdões pelo incidente, doutor. Minha amiga é estrangeira, ela veio a este país por causa dos Jogos Olímpicos e asilou-se, e hoje passou um mau pedaço com um _serial killer_, em pleno coração de Londres. É óbvio que inda se sente traumatizada com esse episódio.

O Dr. Saunders fez um gesto apaziguador com a mão. - A reação dela é perfeitamente compreensível, dadas as circunstâncias. E também a julgar pelos resíduos abundantes de sangue do agressor na roupa e no rosto da moça, o desgraçado deve ter levado a pior.

- Sim, ela tem a força e a resistência do lobo solitário - disse Abraham com ar distante. Ainda guardava viva, nítida, a recordação da luta feroz da garota contra as horrendas criaturas semelhantes a morcegos gigantes humanoides. - Doutor, eu posso vê-la? Posso falar com ela?

- Mas é claro, professor. Por favor, venha comigo.

Ela sentava-se num leito de quarto particular, trajando apenas um pijama de hospital, com os joelhos encostados ao peito e com os braços em volta deles. O rosto de menina exibia uma expressão estranhamente calma, porém os seus bonitos olhos castanhos cor de mogno perdiam-se para lá das paredes pintadas de branco do aposento. Já tinha passado pouco mais de uma hora desde a sua última transfusão de sangue, que havia durado quatro horas. Sentia-se tão fraca, conseguira abater dois peões naquela madrugada, mas a falta de sangue fresco a fizera desfalecer logo em seguida. Já não bastava correr para um banco de sangue, fazer transfusões, ou mesmo, recorrer ao açougue; ela precisava beber sangue fresco e quente, _morder _alguém, caso quisesse enfrentar e vencer um _chiropteran_ do séquito de cavaleiros a serviço da outra rainha, e não um reles peão. E não apenas sugar o sangue de animais tal como fazia em caso de necessidade. Não, era imperativo morder e sugar o sangue de um _homem_, um ser humano.

Sentiu-se corar de vergonha só de pensar em fazer semelhante coisa. Embora fosse uma _chiropteran_ - uma predadora nata - com desejo de sangue, ainda assim fora criada como humana e recebera uma educação dita civilizada, ao passo que a outra...

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e um homem magro usando um terno de _tweed _cinzento, chapéu de feltro preto na mão, apareceu no umbral. Seus fartos cabelos castanho-claros encaracolados emolduravam o rosto longo e pálido, de traços semíticos e grandes olhos castanhos, cor de caramelo, por trás dos óculos de metal. Aquele civil!

Tratava-se de Abraham Souzanitzky. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Por alguns segundos incalculáveis ele ficou ali parado, contemplando a bela jovem de feições orientais sentada na cama e que aparentava ter uns dezesseis anos, não mais. E os olhos dela colidiram com os dele - castanho contra castanho - , e se afastaram rapidamente. O rosto alvo de maçãs salientes, em forma de coração, com queixo pontudo e nariz curto e reto, levemente arrebitado, estava completamente limpo, sem quaisquer vestígios de sangue; e a boca pequena de lábios cheios e macios tinha uma tonalidade róseo-pálida (Abraham lembrou-se de que o chamejante pigmento labial de antes desaparecera ao mesmo tempo que o brilho avermelhado dos olhos).

Pensou, estupefato: "_Shemá Israel_!Como pode uma menina tão linda e delicada ser aquela matadora fria, rápida, desumana e perigosamente cruel que me salvou?"

Ele não sabia como dirigir a palavra a ela. Não tinha lá grande experiência no trato com as mulheres - tanto assim que permanecia solteiro e morava com a mãe - e menos ainda com uma mulher como _aquela_, que percorria as ruas nas horas mortas da madrugada, matando monstros com uma espada japonesa embebida com o próprio sangue. Enfim, pigarreou e, curvando os lábios bem feitos no que pretendia que fosse seu melhor sorriso, cumprimentou-a respeitosamente:

- Muito bom dia, senhorita. Folgo em saber que se recuperou extraordinariamente bem. Estive conversando com o Dr. Saunders, que é um velho amigo meu, e ele concordou em dar-lhe alta hoje mesmo, nas próximas horas, se eu me responsabilizar pelos cuidados de que precisará.

Ela fitou-o com seus orbes amendoados, cor de chocolate, sem expressão alguma.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cama. Então abaixou a voz em um tom conspiratório. - Naturalmente que tive de mentir e dizer que éramos amigos. A senhorita não faz ideia da lorota que inventei para justificar as condições em que se achava quando a trouxe para o hospital. - Abraham piscou um olho para a moça, que o ignorou.

Mas ele prosseguiu, como se estivesse conversando com ela. - Bem, creio que ainda não fomos apresentados, senhorita. Meu nome é Abraham Souzanitzky. O nome soa esquisito porque meus ancestrais foram judeus "marranos" portugueses forçados ao exílio nos países eslavos para escapar à Inquisição. Daí o "Souza" de Souzanitzky. Sou professor catedrático de Geociências no King's College, Universidade de Londres. Nas horas vagas escrevo e publico contos fantásticos e de _science-fiction_ que muito pouca gente lê. - Fez uma pausa e acrescentou com a voz afável: - Perdoe a minha ousadia, mas ainda não sei o seu nome, senhorita... Senhorita...?

Nenhuma resposta. Abraham se levantou contrariado e começou a andar pelo quarto. Quando ele menos esperava, ela respondeu laconicamente:

- Otonashi. Otonashi Saya.

"Tem uma voz de garotinha", pensou Abraham, sentindo-se tomado de súbita simpatia pela menina de cabelos negros e curtos. Todavia, ele vira o lado escuro de sua natureza, e sabia que um véu indelével a separava dele e dos demais membros da espécie humana.

- Saya Otonashi – disse ele, num murmúrio, saboreando o nome dela pela primeira vez. Sendo geógrafo, logicamente que conhecia a tradição chinesa, japonesa e de outros povos do Extremo Oriente, de colocar o sobrenome antes do nome. – Sabe, senhorita, até que este nome lhe cai bem. _Otonashi_, em japonês, significa "quieto", "silencioso"._ Saya_, por seu turno, é a bainha sem fundo usada secretamente para camuflar qualquer arma branca portada pelos ninjas. Mais que uma simples bainha de espada, ela é um artifício para disfarçar o ninja fugitivo ou infiltrado entre as fileiras inimigas. – Enquanto falava no tom professoral que lhe era próprio, via as cruentas cenas de morticínio de horas atrás, protagonizadas pela garota ora à sua frente; uma caçadora silenciosa cuja aparência de adolescente atlética e bonita escondia uma arma letal. – Sim, _Miss _Otonashi, quem a batizou certamente escolheu um nome adequado.

Saya Otonashi continuava impassível, o olhar distante e triste. Abraham bateu de leve na testa com a palma da mão e recolocou seu melhor sorriso torto. – Ah, me perdoe, _Miss _Otonashi. Eu nem cheguei a lhe agradecer por salvar a minha vida. Sou-lhe muitíssimo grato...

- Não precisa – ela replicou em tom suave, mas firme. – É o meu trabalho.

Os pés finos e delicados de Saya pisaram o chão e ela se levantou devagar. - Onde estão minhas roupas? - indagou. - E minha _katana_?

- Suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue, e, como o hospital não fornece serviço de lavagem de roupas pessoais aos pacientes, levei tudo para a lavanderia mais próxima. Não se preocupe, ser-lhe-ão devolvidas quando receber alta. Quanto ao seu... instrumento de trabalho, está guardado no porta-malas do meu carro. Afinal, não nos permitiriam entrar no hospital portando _aquilo_. Mudando de assunto, quer que lhe traga comida? Ou não tem preconceito contra a famigerada "comida de hospital"? - Ele deu uma pequena risadinha, como se contasse uma piada sem graça, tentando espantar o nervosismo ou desanuviar o ambiente.

- O senhor não precisa se importar comigo - foi a resposta lacônica que obteve.

- Bem, nesse caso há alguém que deva ser avisado do ocorrido? Amigos, família?

- Não tenho amigos - respondeu Saya sem encará-lo. Afastou da fronte a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos e acrescentou, com a voz um pouco mais expressiva: - Meu pai está morto, minha mãe também. - E após uma curta pausa, como se ponderasse algo, disse, com os dentes cerrados: - Minha irmã... Ela sumiu há muitos anos.

- Não tem ninguém? Mais uma razão para me preocupar com você, senhorita. - Abraham, vencendo a grande timidez que se apoderara dele, tomou entre as suas as mãos de Saya, que eram pequenas e frias. - Se não tiver onde ficar, posso hospedá-la na minha casa. Afinal, agora sou responsável pela senhorita. Sendo assim, por favor, não saia sozinha, _Miss _Otonashi. Eu volto para lhe buscar dentro de cinco horas. - Ele beijou ternamente as mãos dela.

Os orbes castanho-avermelhados de Saya se arregalaram e suas pupilas se dilataram. Um rubor vivo percorreu-lhe as faces. Por um breve instante incomensurável, um tempo fora do tempo, os olhares dos dois seres tão desiguais pareceram fundir-se num só, e as mãos de ambos, congraçar-se como um par de ramos entrelaçados de uma mesma Árvore da Vida.

- _Pardon – _disse Abraham, desculpando-se por sua audácia. Saya olhou para o geógrafo com a expressão de alguém que acaba de despertar de um sonho. Suas mãos soltaram-se.

- Eu sei que é um pouco tarde, porém mesmo assim vou pedir para uma enfermeira lhe trazer um café da manhã reforçado – Abraham falou apressadamente, relanceando a vista para o relógio em seu pulso. Apanhou o chapéu sobre a cadeira e se dispôs a sair do quarto. – Desejo-lhe um bom dia, _Miss _Otonashi.

A voz de Saya o deteve. - Professor... _Mr_. Souzanitzky.

Novamente os dois pares de olhos fitaram-se - castanho contra castanho – e Abraham sentiu o ritmo das pulsações acelerar quando aqueles escuros orbes cor de chocolate fixaram-se nele, com seu olhar terno e frio ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também não lhe agradeci ainda – ela disse sem se alterar. – Obrigada por tudo.

Abraham fez um rápido aceno de cabeça e limitou-se a responder:

- Eu tão somente faço o que minha consciência manda.

De repente, ele recordou-se de algo e colocou a mão no bolso do paletó. Pegou uma fotografia amarelada pelo tempo e entregou-a a Saya, cujos olhos arregalaram-se ligeiramente.

- Esta foto lhe pertence – disse ele. – Estava no bolso da sua capa roxa.

A foto mostrava o que parecia ser um jovem casal – uma mocinha e um rapaz mais velho e alto, ambos muito elegantes em trajes europeus do fim do século XIX ou começo do XX. Não passara despercebido a Abraham o fato de que a moçoila da foto apresentava extraordinária semelhança fisionômica com Saya, a tal ponto que, se esta usasse os cabelos longos e se vestisse como uma dama da _Belle Époque_, seria virtualmente indistinguível daquela.

- É uma foto bastante antiga – comentou o cientista. – Por sinal, a senhorita se parece muito com a jovem dama do lado do mancebo. Ela era sua avó? Sua bisavó?

Saya não respondeu, limitando-se a pegar a foto e depositá-la sobre o criado-mudo. Em seus oculares castanhos, meio oblíquos e misteriosos, havia uma expressão de imensa tristeza. Como se aquela fotografia velha e já amarelada suscitasse dor e tristes recordações à bela jovem.

- Se fui inconveniente, me desculpe - escusou-se Abraham. - Lamento muito.

Saya suspirou. - Professor, o senhor deve se afastar de mim. Para seu próprio bem.

Abraham engoliu em seco. Contudo, o que ele tinha de tímido tinha de teimoso.

- Por que, _Miss _Otonashi? Há uma galáxia de perguntas que eu gostaria de lhe fazer, sabe, e gostaria de aprender mais acerca daquelas criaturas que pareciam morcegos humanoides...

- Os _chiropterans - _completou Saya, friamente.

- É assim que são chamados, _chiropterans_? Derivado do nome "quirópteros"? Pois bem, quero aprender tudo que houver para aprender sobre esses _chiropterans_. Eu pude notar que eles tinham medo de você, senhorita. Tem a ver com o seu sangue, não tem, _Miss _Otonashi? Me diga, por favor, que tipo de relação existe entre _chiropterans _e Saya Otonashi?

O olhar dela era cortante quando o mirou. - Acredite-me, professor, quanto menos o senhor souber sobre mim e sobre os _chiropterans_, tanto mais seguro estará.

Abraham franziu a testa. "Ela está tentando me proteger?" Resolveu mudar a estratégia e não insistir na discussão. Com um sorriso cândido que pareceu desconcertá-la, disse:

- Senhorita, eu adoraria continuar nossa conversa, mas o tempo urge. Volto em algumas horas com todos os seus pertences, por isso não tente evadir-se do hospital. Fique tranquila que seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Dou-lhe minha palavra de judeu.

- Não irei a parte alguma sem minhas roupas e minha espada – falou Saya comprimindo os lábios.

- Então, mais uma vez, bom dia!

Saya suspirou novamente. - Um bom dia para o senhor também!

Durante todo o dia, Abraham Souzanitzky não conseguiu deixar de pensar na bela e misteriosa Saya Otonashi, bem como nas criaturas vampiras que ela chamava de _chiropterans_. Estivera sentado em seu gabinete de estudos no King's College, debruçando-se sobre tratados de paleontologia, zoologia, anatomia comparada, histologia, embriologia e genética, além de alguns livros de criptozoologia, tais como o execrável e herético – pelos critérios da ciência ortodoxa – _The Book of the Damned_, do polêmico Charles Fort, e o insuspeito _The Golden Bough_, do respeitável folclorista e acadêmico _Sir _James Frazer; e os trabalhos pioneiros de Freidrich Krauss sobre o vampirismo. Pois o Professor Souzanitzky gostava de se considerar, mais que um mero cientista cartesiano (como muitos de seus colegas), um espírito buscador da verdade, a cavaleiro entre a ciência física e a metafísica. E seus pensamentos gravitavam em torno de uma pergunta que lhe martelava impiedosamente a alma assim como a mente: o que Saya REALMENTE é?

Implícita, outra pergunta excitava a imaginação de Souzanitzky: que obscuro liame de sangue une a caçadora Saya aos _chiropterans _caçados e mortos por ela?

Ele voltara de carro à Hanover Square, ao local onde tudo começara, já em plena luz do dia, porém nada encontrara – nenhum vestígio sequer dos cadáveres petrificados dos vampiros quiropteroides mortos pela garota. Alguém se antecipara e, acobertado pela escuridão da madrugada, tratara de remover minunciosamente qualquer evidência material da existência de _chiropterans_. Uma pena, realmente. West e Hodgkins, do Departamento de Ciências Biológicas, adorariam examinar aquele sangue cristalizado no microscópio eletrônico.

Enquanto fazia uma pausa em sua pesquisa, para colocar _talit _e _tefilin _- respectivamente, o xale de orações e os filatérios usados pelos varões judeus na prece matutina dos dias úteis - , Abraham chegou a lamentar não ter tido a oportunidade de recolher amostras dos restos mortais cristalizados dos _chiropterans_ destruídos por Saya. Tivera de abrir mão de fazê-lo, a fim de socorrer a rapariga soturna que então era uma completa desconhecida a seus olhos. E disso não se arrependia nem por um segundo. Fora uma questão de salvar uma vida humana, ou, como se diz no judaísmo, _pikuach nefesh_. De mais a mais, Abraham só estava vivo graças a ela, Saya.

_Humana_... Abraham sorriu mentalmente ao perceber com que ausência de pudor atribuíra à garota a condição de ser humano. Pois Saya Otonashi estava longe de ser apenas uma fêmea da espécie _Homo sapiens_, e ele tinha total consciência disso. Recordava-se de ter visto Saya cortar deliberadamente a palma da mão, para deixar o sangue escorrer na lâmina da espada, antes de entrar em combate. Em sua opinião, aquilo não podia tratar-se de um simples ritual guerreiro; devia haver algo no sangue dela capaz de matar os vampiros chamados _chiropterans_, provocando um processo super-hiperacelerado, fatal, de polimerização de sua hemoglobina, de cristalização das células de seus tecidos vivos. Ora, se _chiropterans _eram hematófagos, se o sangue humano fazia parte do seu menu, e se o sangue de Saya era para eles o mais mortal veneno... Acrescente-se a isso olhos vermelhos brilhantes, força, resistência e agilidade sobre-humanas... Feridas que se curam num abrir e fechar de olhos... Então o quê?

Abraham retirou meticulosamente os _tefilin _e o _talit_, dobrou-os e guardou-os em uma bolsa de veludo que, por sua vez, foi para o fundo de uma grande gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Tirou a quipá (solidéu), de sua cabeça, e deixou-se cair na cadeira estofada. Sendo um brasileiro convertido e não um judeu nato, não considerava a prática da Torá como uma instituição tribal, ou nacional, mas como um instrumento de autoaperfeiçoamento, parte de um processo maior de evolução espiritual na árdua tarefa do autoconhecimento, de conexão com a "faísca divina" que vive em todo homem, e, por intermédio desta, com o TODO, o Infinito ou Ser impessoal que é a causa fundamental de tudo o que existe e de tudo o que acontece.

Nessa manhã, porém, Abraham Souzanitzky, cientista e místico, não lograra conectar-se.

Ele pensava nas teorias conspiratórias de seu amigo e irmão de fé, David Rose Mendes, que fariam a festa dos mais adoidados membros da Sociedade Fortiana. _Mr_. Mendes, de integral ascendência judaico-portuguesa, sefaradita, e, tal qual Souzanitzky, um pesquisador do insólito e estudioso místico cabalístico, afirmara que, segundo fontes fidedignas, durante a guerra, os japoneses e os nazis, pesquisando o DNA humano e animal, teriam feito experiências genéticas radicais para produzir vampiros artificiais!

- Ahnenerbe – resmungou Abraham. A Ahnenerbe fora uma organização estatal nazista, esotérica e pseudocientífica, que, entre outros crimes, realizara obscuras experiências "médicas" em prisioneiros de guerra, nos campos de concentração de Dachau e Natzweiler-Struthof.

Sempre segundo David R. Mendes, ou suas fontes, com o fim da guerra os soviéticos ter-se-iam apoderado do resultado dos experimentos nazistas, e quiçá aperfeiçoado, a fim de usá-los em sua confrontação ideológica com o Ocidente, a chamada "Guerra Fria". Abraham alisou pensativamente o rosto barbeado. Seriam os _chiropterans_ o produto final de tais experiências "científicas" amorais dos nazistas alemães, ou mesmo, dos comunistas russos?

E quanto a Saya? Seria ela um tipo de meta-humano híbrido, manipulado geneticamente com o propósito específico de exterminar vampiros de laboratório? Nesse caso, quemestaria por trás de tudo? Quemteria dado sumiço nos cadáveres desmembrados dos dois _chiropterans _mortos por Saya? Estariam os militares norte-americanos envolvidos em tamanha conspiração? Uma floresta de pontos de interrogação crescia mais e mais, como cogumelos brotando de um solo rico em húmus. Mistério encoberto por um vasto véu em forma de névoa de sangue.

_Não cessarei de investigar até alcançar a verdade_.

Saya e _chiropterans_ – dois lados de um enigma mortal. Em sua imaginação um tanto extravagante, Abraham Souzanitzky já se via como o "escolhido" para desvendar esse ominoso enigma. Suas ambições, entretanto, iam além de qualquer razão acadêmica, puramente científica. Ele almejava secretamente - por mais utópico ou irreal que parecesse - conquistar o coração da formidável jovem solitária que nem inteiramente humana era; queria ser capaz de rasgar o véu de sangue que segregava os dois, romper a carapaça de isolamento por ela construída ao redor de seu imo virginal, conquistar-lhe a confiança, a amizade, e, quiçá, um dia, o carinho e o amor. Utopia? Talvez não passassem de devaneios inconsequentes alimentados por um homem que, no fundo, e a seu modo, era tão solitário quanto a jovem mulher guerreira, com sua espada samurai. Por outro lado... Sua lembrança recuou ao instante dramático em que teve Saya em seus braços pela primeira vez, não a matadora de olhos carmesim, mas apenas uma mocinha desmaiada, indefesa como uma criança. E sob a garoa que caía do céu nublado, no escuro da madrugada, Abraham falara bem baixinho, quase sussurrando, como se a jovem inconsciente ainda pudesse ouvi-lo: "Não sei quem ou o que é você, moça, mas eu juro que vou protegê-la a todo custo. Palavra de judeu!" Talvez fosse imaginação sua, mas parecera-lhe ver a sombra de um sorriso fugaz a torcer ligeiramente aqueles lábios pequenos, já empalidecidos. Horas mais tarde, já no quarto do hospital, por três vezes seus olhos se encontraram, e, em cada uma delas, houvera um instante de reconhecimento. Ambos viram o mesmo olhar, a mesma invencível solidão. Simultaneamente, compartilharam a sensação de já terem sido companheiros num outro tempo e lugar, quem sabe, numa encarnação passada. E o fato de Saya ser sobre-humana – ou inumana - , tão somente fortalecia a atração, o fascínio que Abraham – um misantropo – sentia por ela.

_Eu me vi refletido em suas pupilas e você nas minhas_.

Seria aquela a mulher há tanto procurada e jamais encontrada? Alma gêmea?

Não obstante, ele sabia perfeitamente quão longa e perigosa haveria de ser a jornada que separava seus sonhos secretos do mundo real. Desanimado, empurrou a pilha de livros que havia sobre a mesa. Resolveu fazer três respirações rítmicas, para equilibrar-se e meditar. De repente, Abraham percebeu que o primeiro passo rumo à longa travessia já fora dado. De um ou de outro modo, Otonashi-_san _agora fazia parte de seu destino. Se para bem ou para mal, só o tempo diria.

- Saya – ele murmurou, embevecido. E sorriu discretamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 3**

**Mundos Que Se Cruzam**

"Olha com frieza a vida, a morte.

Cavaleiro, segue em frente!"

W. B. Yeats – _Under Ben Bulben_

East End de Londres.

Às nove horas dessa manhã de outono fria mas ensolarada, um homem gordo e moreno de aspecto levantino, todo encapotado, olhos escuros e cabelos negros e crespos parcialmente escondidos atrás do chapéu cinzento de aba larga, caminhava um tanto apressado pelo fervilhante mercado de rua da Whitechapel Road, a principal artéria comercial na zona de Tower Hamlets ligando a Whitechapel High Street, a oeste, à Mile End a leste. Um imenso labirinto de barracas e biroscas, tendas, tamboretes, caixotes de madeira e carrinhos de mão, vendendo desde frutas, legumes e peixe até tapetes de lã e bijuterias, espraiava-se a céu aberto por suas calçadas tortas, esburacadas, com lixo espalhado, casas do século XIX caindo aos pedaços, tudo fedendo a uma mistura nauseante de cerveja barata, café, tabaco, suor e mijo! Este, então, era o mercado de rua, ponderava o homem com seus botões, uma das partes mais feias e sórdidas de um dos bairros mais pobres, mais degradados da capital inglesa. Havia sido um dos inúmeros bolsões de miséria que se formaram em locais semidestruídos pelas bombas-foguetes alemãs V1 e V2, em 1944 e 1945. O governo do pós-guerra dirigido pelo trabalhista Clement Attlee não tivera como evitar as horríveis favelas que ali se formaram. As pessoas que iam chegando amontoavam-se como podiam em miseráveis casebres feitos de madeira ou de latão sem o mínimo de condições. Uma babel de sons cacofônicos, terríveis imprecações, suores e odores e sujeira, sujeira e sujeira, onde viviam, sofriam, amavam e trabalhavam, acotovelando-se sofregamente, legiões de proletários, imigrantes sem qualificação profissional, refugiados e deserdados da sorte em geral: uma massa viva de _cockneys_, irlandeses, indianos e paquistaneses, negros e mulatos das Índias Ocidentais, ciganos sem pátria e judeus _ashkenazim_ da Europa do Leste.

O fedor saturava o ar da manhã.

Indiferente a tudo e a todos em seu derredor, o homem gordo e trigueiro que, segundo parecia, vinha dos lados da estação do metrô de Aldgate East, a certa altura dobrou à direita e enveredou pela Vallance Road, depois entrou na Old Montague Street, passando pela fachada de velhos casarios decrépitos do século XIX e pela sinagoga Chevrah Shass, fundada em 1896. Parou, afinal, à frente de um sobrado vitoriano de quatro andares espremido entre dois prédios ocupados por lojinhas e botecos ordinários, e, em vez de puxar a sineta, bateu três vezes com o punho cerrado na pesada porta de carvalho, fazendo uma breve pausa e batendo mais duas vezes, como que transmitindo uma espécie de código secreto a quem estivesse do lado de dentro. Após uma curta espera, uma mulher alta, estatuesca, de cabelos louro-claros e movimentos vagarosos abriu e indagou-lhe o que queria.

- É Joab, da parte de David, para falar com Abner - ele respondeu, tirando o chapéu.

A mulher assentiu e o deixou entrar. Munida de uma lanterna elétrica, ela guiou Joab por um corredor escuro que cheirava a mofo, em silêncio e sem titubear, até atingir uma escada de madeira em caracol bastante velha e gasta. Joab subiu pé ante pé os intermináveis degraus que levaram-no até uma pequena sala suavemente iluminada. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. O homem que se fazia chamar de Abner estava sentado a uma escrivaninha, sob a luz fria de um abajur de lâmpada verde, com um _walkie-talkie_ sobre o tampo da mesa e um monte de papéis e fotografias de cada lado. Em contraste com o biótipo trigueiro mediterrâneo do gordo Joab, o magro Abner possuía os cabelos ruivos, a tez clara e os olhos verdes típicos dos celtas. Ele permaneceu imóvel e calado por um momento. Depois ajeitou-se na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e disse numa voz neutra:

- Que tal a "faxina" no West End?

- Tudo OK – respondeu Joab laconicamente. - Meus rapazes erradicaram todas as provas da presença de _chiropterans _no local. Não sobrou sequer uma mísera casquinha de ferida para contar a história.

- Hmmm. Ótimo. E quanto à nossa "arma letal"?

Joab abriu os braços. – Lamento, Abner. Nem sombra dela.

Abner levantou-se deliberadamente da cadeira. – É imperativo que ela seja encontrada e trazida a nós o mais brevemente possível. Saya deve beber regularmente sangue humano, caso contrário seu corpo de _chiropteran _se enfraquecerá. E que Deus nos ajude se porventura ela sucumbir à sede de sangue e perder o controle e matar alguém. Saya é nossa maior arma, sim, mas é uma arma instável!

- É isso que dá, pretender exorcizar o Diabo com Belzebu. _Chiropterans _são sempre _chiropterans_, não importa quão humana seja sua aparência física.

- Pouco me importa se a Saya é a filha do Conde Drácula ou a rainha dos _chiropterans_, contanto que ela esteja do nosso lado. Mande seus homens investigarem cada hospital e banco de sangue de cada _borough _em Londres, se preciso for. Eu quero essa... essa vampira sob controle! - sentenciou Abner, dando um murro na mesa.

- Deixa comigo – garantiu o outro.

- Preciso ir a Westminster – e já. A Organização autorizou a mudança de nossa base logística do East End para o West End, você sabe. Já não era sem tempo!

- Não fale no singular. Eu também vou.

Abner apertou o laço da gravata cor de vinho, apanhou o paletó azul-escuro que descansava nos braços de uma poltrona funda e surrada, junto à janela, e vestiu-o. - Sabe o que está me preocupando mais? Os malditos sanguessugas de categoria inferior estão se alimentando abertamente, sem a menor discrição, e, pior de tudo, fora da zona dos cortiços.

- Nestas condições, fica difícil manter a polícia local afastada do caso. Antes...

- Significa que Diva e seus _chevaliers _estão em Londres. Lá, no West End de Londres, na zona nobre da cidade - bem no coração do Império Britânico!

- Pensei que havíamos perdido a pista deles na Alemanha, depois da queda do III Reich.

- Eu também, mas a Saya achou a pista de novo. É uma verdadeira perdigueira.

- É, a Diva e sua curriola adoram viver no luxo – comentou Joab, seco. - Enquanto vão bebendo sangue da melhor qualidade no café da manhã, almoço, chá das cinco e jantar.

- Não faça graça com coisa séria, Joab. Se Diva está aqui em Londres, então é mais uma razão para o "chefe" querer ter a Saya em condições de combater. Pois só ela será capaz de matar a irmã usando o próprio sangue como arma. – O ruivo guardou o _walkie-talkie_ no bolso da calça.

- Rainha contra rainha. – Joab balançou afirmativamente a cabeça braquicéfala. - O sangue de uma é um veneno fatal para a outra. – Deu uma risada forçada. – E Einstein disse que a natureza não é maliciosa!

- O que ele disse textualmente foi: "O bom Senhor é sutil e arguto, mas Ele não é malicioso". – Abner pegou na gaveta de sua escrivaninha uma pistola automática Colt M911 e um silenciador e enfiou-os no bolso externo do paletó. – Vamos que o tempo urge!

Apanhou o chapéu no cabide de madeira do lado da porta. Ambos os homens desceram os vertiginosos degraus e, em vinte minutos, estavam nas ruas sujas e malcheirosas do East End.

- Diga adeus aos malditos cortiços, meu amigo – falou Joab alegremente.

- Que vão para o Inferno – retrucou Abner, mostrando os dentes num sorriso sardônico.

Às três da tarde em ponto, no horário previamente combinado, Abraham Souzanitzky retornou ao Hospital St. Mary, no bairro de Paddington, para aguardar a alta de Saya Otonashi. O atencioso geógrafo sentava-se na sala de espera enquanto ela trocava de roupa. Seu corpo permanecia em repouso, porém sua mente não descansava um só minuto, movimentando dados. A despeito do controle estatal sobre o setor de saúde, no Reino Unido, Abraham apenas teve de colocar a quantia certa de dinheiro nas mãos certas – por debaixo dos panos, evidentemente – a fim de evitar que perguntas incômodas fossem feitas, que a polícia fosse notificada e, acima de tudo, que exames mais intrusivos viessem a expor a verdadeira natureza da garota. (Abraham estremecia só de pensar no corte na palma da mão de Saya que se fechara instantaneamente, tal como os ferimentos a bala no _chiropteran _que ele baleara em vão.) Subornar o casal de burmeses que eram os donos da lavanderia para ficarem calados havia sido ainda mais fácil.

- Como se diz lá em minha terra natal, o Brasil, quem tem padrinho não morre pagão – Abraham cochichou ao ouvido de Saya quando ela veio; os seus lábios roçavam de leve a orelha da jovem a cada palavra. – Louvada seja a Santa Propina!

Os lindos olhos amendoados de Saya arregalaram-se, com as negras pupilas trêmulas dilatadas ao máximo para exprimir sua grande surpresa. Abraham deu um meio sorriso de canto de boca. _Ora, então a caçadora de vampiros é bem menos impassível do que gosta de aparentar_.

- Vamos, _Miss _Otonashi.

Os dois saíram juntos do hospital e se encaminharam para o carro de Abraham que estava parado no estacionamento com a capota de lona abaixada. Cavalheirescamente, ele abriu a porta do lado dos passageiros do flamejante MG-TC vermelho para Saya entrar e em seguida a fechou; deu a volta e entrou no carro pelo lado direito (que é o lado onde fica o volante do automóvel na Inglaterra), sentou-se frente ao volante, bateu a porta e deu partida. Num leve arranco, o belo e charmoso _roadster _vermelho de rodas raiadas afastou-se do meio-fio e foi-se embora.

Uma coisa de que nem Abraham nem Saya tomaram conhecimento, porém, era que um perigoso par de gélidos olhos azuis encimados por uma testa alta vinha acompanhando seus movimentos em todos os detalhes desde a saída do hospital, com interesse desapaixonado. O homem louro, alto e robusto de chapéu e terno pretos puxou com a mão direita a outra manga do paletó, como que consultando o relógio de pulso. Todavia, não se tratava de relógio e sim de um rádio de pulso de duas vias, _à la Dick Tracy_. Caminhando a passos largos pela Praed Street após a partida do carro do Professor Souzanitzky, o misterioso homem louro de terno preto encostou o rádio de pulso aos lábios e falou em voz baixa:

- Aqui é David. Agente Saya localizada saindo do Hospital St. Mary, na Praed Street, em Paddington, no distrito de Westminster, acompanhada de um civil...

Seguiu-se uma descrição sucinta do mesmo, do MG-TC vermelho com estofamento preto dirigido por ele, da direção tomada pelo automóvel ocupado pela dupla. Alguns quarteirões adiante, na esquina da Baker Street com a Marylebone Road, um trio de homens de preto reportou a passagem do carro de Souzanitzky e recebeu ordens para sair em sua perseguição. Em três tempos, um enorme sedan azul-marinho de quatro portas e vidros escuros rodava veloz pelas ruas do centro de Londres, indo no encalço de Saya e Abraham enquanto mantinha uma distância segura do carro do cientista.

* * * A propriedade de Abraham Souzanitzky, herança de um parente europeu meio esquecido, era suficientemente isolada, embora distante apenas uma hora de carro e 50 minutos de trem da capital da Grã-Bretanha. Ficava na pequena cidade litorânea de Brighton, nos arredores de Londres, no extremo sudeste da Inglaterra, praticamente uma faixa na ponta meridional da ilha.

Durante toda uma hora Abraham dirigiu de Londres a Brighton, olhando de soslaio para a mulher de roxo que, sentada muito ereta, a maior parte do tempo mantinha-se taciturna, pouco falante, como se ela se fechasse numa concha, ou casulo, para se proteger do contato com um universo hostil ao qual não pertencia. O belo rosto mongólico apontava os olhos cor de terra para a paisagem circundante, sem a menor curiosidade – nem mesmo quando o carro pegou a Westminster Bridge Road, perto da Waterloo Station, atravessou os distritos de Lambeth e Southwark, seguiu a estrada principal na altura de Kennington Park, rodando pela Kennington Road em toda sua extensão, passando por Brixton, Streatham e outros importantes subúrbios do sul de Londres, depois cruzando a pequena Norbury, em Croydon, o mais exterior dos _boroughs _londrinos, sempre rumo ao sul. Coisas tais como a imponente fachada da estação ferroviária de London Waterloo, com o grande relógio, ou a do metrô de Lambeth North, de tijolos vermelhos, ou o belo campanário branco da Christ Church, ou o Aeroporto de Croydon visto ao longe, que contrastavam com a brilhante miséria da Londres do pós-guerra, no duro cotidiano dos cidadãos – nada disso parecia despertar a atenção de Saya, cuja fisionomia insondável não deixava entrever a menor emoção ou sintoma de uma luta íntima. "Parece anestesiada", refletiu Abraham, que seguia o percurso da antiquíssima estrada romana cujos trechos, pavimentados com pedras, eram perfeitamente visíveis na velha Akerman Street.

Abraham, no entanto, não se iludia. Tinha certeza de que Saya mantinha-se tão alerta como um de seus gatos e cães, com todos os sentidos assestados - provavelmente mais do que os cinco parcos sentidos próprios ao comum dos mortais. Uma verdadeira máquina de matar, eficaz, violenta, seletiva e fria, observando os eventos com o alheamento de um ser extraterrestre que olhasse de uma enorme distância através de um telescópio. E, no entanto, ele sabia – intuia – que aquela _não _era a Saya arquiverdadeira, autêntica. Que segredos inenarráveis da Sombra se ocultariam sob aquele rosto de menina, de tez oriental, cor de pêssego levemente rosada, a que o pálido sol de Londres, àquela hora da tarde, dava uma tonalidade amarelada, semelhando uma imagem de cera? Pensou na velha foto do jovem casal do século XIX que manuseara horas atrás.

Entrementes, os pensamentos de Saya eram agitados por tormentosos _flashbacks_, imagens que se sucediam umas às outras, como se fossem curtos "filmes mentais", em que ela podia ver os horrendos _chiropterans _vitimados por sua espada e seu sangue caírem desfeitos em pó cristalizado; os rostos perplexos e aterrorizados das pessoas infectadas que, prestes a se transformarem em _chiropterans_, mas ainda aparentemente humanas, morriam pela lâmina de sua espada sem saberem que crime haviam cometido. Nem ela mais se reconhecia.

_Sou um monstro_. _Sou aquela que mata sem sentimento algum_.

A Saya risonha e de coração mole de outros tempos – há meio século – se fora, talvez para sempre. Transformara-se numa assassina calejada, numa criatura solitária, sombria e pouco comunicativa, recusando-se a despertar do "torpor" de indiferença que a ajudava a esquecer... esquecer para que pudesse continuar a matar, desprovida de remorsos.

- É notável como a solidão nos induz a falar conosco, a confrontar nossos demônios mais íntimos e pessoais, não é mesmo, _Miss _Otonashi? - comentou Abraham, meio que em tom provocativo, para a moça que lhe evitava cuidadosamente o contato físico (mesmo de roupas). - Ou prefere que a chame de Otonashi-_san_?

Como a resposta não veio, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. - Que seja _Miss _Otonashi. Afinal, estamos na Inglaterra.

Novamente, quando ele menos esperava, ela respondeu com uma amabilidade inusitada.

- Se quiser, professor, pode me chamar de Saya, apenas Saya.

Ele alegrou-se. _Começo a notar uma brecha em sua armadura de isolamento, matadora_.

- Eu lhe agradeço, Saya. E pode me chamar de Abraham. Apenas Abraham.

Eles ainda não eram amigos, mas podia-se dizer que aquele era um começo auspicioso.

A certa altura, Abraham espiou pelo retrovisor e reparou num grande sedan azul-escuro que os seguia pelas ruas de Londres, porém desapareceu de vista em meio ao trânsito pesado de automóveis e bondes elétricos. Preferiu não comentar nada com Saya, embora suspeitasse de algum tipo de conexão entre esse misterioso carro e a jovem não menos misteriosa ora sentada ao seu lado no banco inteiriço de couro preto – e que, com certeza, sabia mais do que falava.

Sorriso mental. Se seu _chaver_ James Davidson Rodrigues – da Sinagoga Bevis Marks - estivesse ali, com certeza culparia os soviéticos, "os russos"; Saya seria uma agente de Moscou. Desde que começara o Bloqueio de Berlim, em 24 de junho, um bom número de súditos ingleses – judeus e não-judeus – acostumou-se a culpar os "vermelhos" por tudo que acontecia no país.

Abraham soltou a mão direita do grande volante de raios metálicos e, com as pontas dos dedos, tocou a mezuzá para carro, o diminuto estojo em metal dourado contendo um pequeno rolo de pergaminho com versículos da Torá nele inscritos, afixada no painel em madeira de lei junto com a "oração do caminho", ou _tefilat haderech_. Tocou os lábios com os dedos. Mentalizou uma grande bola de fogo violeta envolvendo o automóvel, com ele próprio e Saya imersos na chama purificadora; em seguida, uma chama de luz azul-celeste protetora e uma chama de luz branca-cristal englobando a ambos.

- Saya – ele disse com ar sério e compenetrado (mas sentindo-se contente por poder chamá-la pelo primeiro nome) – você sabe que após deixá-la no hospital, eu voltei ao lugar onde nos conhecemos nesta madrugada?

As pupilas dilatadas de Saya denotavam surpresa. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Sim, Saya. À St. George Hannover Square, à boa e velha Praça São Jorge de Hanôver, como diriam meus compatriotas do Brasil. E quer saber o que encontrei lá? Nada! Os restos mortais petrificados dos dois _chiropterans _que você matou sumiram, evaporaram, como se uma força-tarefa altamente treinada em remoção de provas tivesse "limpado a área". E na calada da madrugada!

- É assim que deve ser - retrucou Saya laconicamente.

- Pura manobra de acobertamento – retorquiu Abraham, conduzindo o automóvel pelas ruas pouco movimentadas da histórica Coulsdon, ou _Coalsden_, a localidade mais ao sul do bairro londrino de Croydon, rodeada pelas áreas verdes das Farthing Downs, Coulsdon Common, Kenley Common e Riddlesdown. – Como você presumivelmente não lê jornais, deve ignorar o que o _The Sun _e outros tabloides publicaram hoje: que várias testemunhas auditivas relataram ter ouvido, depois da meia-noite nas imediações da praça, gritos de pânico e de dor, tiros de revólver e uivos ensurdecedores como os de uma fera selvagem. Os investigadores da polícia não encontraram nenhum corpo, humano ou outro qualquer, de modo que não se pode falar de crime, porém os jornais lembram que uma família inteira foi morta no centro de Londres, à noite, há apenas duas semanas, e que os cadáveres, tanto de adultos quanto de crianças, exibiam mordidas mas nenhuma gota de sangue, como se tivessem sido vítimas do ataque de uma fera hematófaga. Antes disso, oito pessoas já tinham sido assassinadas, uma ou duas a cada semana, nas mesmas condições: todas completamente exangues, todas vitimadas por uma violenta hemorragia, como se algo houvesse drenado até o último corpúsculo vermelho dos corpos dos desgraçados. A única diferença é que tais casos se limitaram ao bairro proletário do East End, onde moram os pobres, os excluídos do capitalismo, bem longe das mansões da burguesia com seus jardins luminosos. – Fez uma breve pausa e acrescentou, com um laivo de sarcasmo: - É, os rabis têm razão, a morte não faz acepção de pessoas, ela nos iguala a todos!

Tal era seu inconformismo social, fruto de sua mania de justiça que, de tão exacerbada, por vezes o levava a comprar briga com meio mundo por causa de gatos e cachorros de rua.

- Abraham, aquelas pessoas foram mortas por _chiropterans_ como os que você viu - disse Saya, dirigindo-se a ele em uma voz branda, estranhamente reconfortante. Por alguns rápidos segundos, ela deixou de fingir indiferença em seu tom frio e distante, fazendo aumentar a brecha na carapaça que criara ao redor de si mesma e que a impedia de se relacionar com o mundo.

- Para a Scotland Yard e o _The Times_, tudo não passa de uma onda de crimes cometida por um assassino em série não-identificado, mas os jornais sensacionalistas insistem em que se trata mesmo de ataques de vampiros. – Abraham soltou um longo suspiro, cansado, e disse: - Saya, me perdoe a insistência, mas eu vou lhe perguntar de novo: o que são exatamente esses _chiropterans_, qual a origem dessas criaturas? São eles um produto da evolução terrestre? São uma criação de cientistas militares das grandes potências? Ou são um elo de uma corrente evolutiva completamente alienígena, que se iniciou em algum outro planeta e continua no nosso?

Ao sentir-se pressionada pelo geógrafo, Saya simplesmente cerrou os olhos e ponderou, por um punhado de segundos atemporais, sobre a conveniência de responder ou não à sabatina-relâmpago de Abraham, que possuía a curiosidade e a sede de saber de um cientista e o ardor de um buscador da verdade que não recuava diante de nada. Parecia-lhe quase impossível discorrer sobre _chiropterans_ sem contudo falar de si própria, de suas próprias raízes biológicas e do fardo extremamente pesado que carregava há mais de cem anos – desde o seu nascimento.

Ela, a imortal, a "puro-sangue" - uma das rainhas do par retirado do útero da original rainha-mãe _chiropteran_, a primeira Saya. Ela, a rainha vermelha de sua geração, antagonista natural de sua irmã gêmea, a rainha azul.

Mentalmente, gritou: Eu sou uma _chiropteran_! Sou um demônio que se alimenta de sangue, do sangue das criaturas vivas!

A voz gentil de Abraham trouxe-a de volta de suas reflexões tenebrosas.

- Fale comigo, Saya, por favor. Conte-me o que sabe sobre os _chiropterans_.

Ela abriu os olhos cor de mogno. Virou-se finalmente para o jovem judeu brasileiro e perguntou-lhe, em seu habitual tom austero e impassível:

- Por que você quer saber? Para quê?

Abraham usou o dedo indicador para endireitar os óculos no nariz grosso e aquilino. - Saya, eu sou um naturalista. Em minhas incursões nas florestas brasileiras, nos jângais centro-americanos, no planalto da Bolívia, no deserto australiano, nos fiordes da Nova Zelândia e nas cavernas do Mar Morto, vi muita coisa bonita, estranha, horrenda, apavorante. No entanto, jamais me passou pela cabeça que me veria cara a cara com a corporificação do mito do vampiro no mundo real, e ainda cima em pleno centro de Londres. É óbvio que os tais _chiropterans_, seja qual for a origem deles, representam uma séria ameaça à posição da raça humana no topo da cadeia alimentar, como espécie dominante deste planeta. Eles são uma espécie exótica invasora. Como homem, meu dever seria destruí-los, extirpá-los do planeta; por outro lado, como cientista, eu quero estudá-los, aprender com eles e sobre eles. Uma forma de vida capaz de se regenerar instantaneamente a lesões e ferimentos tem muito a nos ensinar, isso é o que eu penso.

- Compreendo... – disse Saya pensativa, a fronte erguida. Lá fora, as terras ajardinadas de Coulsdon Public Bowling Green, na orla das Fathing Downs, aos poucos iam ficando para trás. – Eu nada sei sobre a gênese da espécie _chiropteran_, e creio que ninguém, humano ou _chiropteran_, conhece algo a esse respeito. Mas sei o seguinte: com a única exceção das rainhas reprodutoras, todos os _chiropterans _já foram seres humanos normais que se transformaram em mutantes-monstros hematófagos após ingerirem doses maciças de uma droga à base do sangue de um espécime original de _chiropteran_, uma "puro-sangue". E é um caminho sem volta. Uma doença incurável, diabólica, que altera radicalmente todo o metabolismo do corpo humano, deforma seus genes... oblitera a consciência... a alma... Uma maldição para a qual só existe uma saída: a morte.

Abraham franziu as sobrancelhas. – Espere um minutinho aí, Saya. Está me dizendo que as bestas-feras que eu encontrei na Hannover Square e que você matou eram _pessoas _que sofreram mutações? Que os _chiropterans _foram desenvolvidos a partir de pessoas comuns, de _Homo sapiens _drogados com sangue de monstro?

- Exceto as rainhas. Elas já nascem _chiropterans_, e sempre aos pares. O sangue de uma rainha procriadora é um anabolizante tão terrivelmente poderoso que, tomado em doses mínimas e controladas, dá a um ser humano força, agilidade e longevidade descomunais, sobre-humanas; entretanto, em quantidade excessiva, age como um verdadeiro veneno genético, convertendo os homens naqueles seres grotescos e agressivos que você viu, em meio a dores excruciantes.

- Mas isso é cientificamente impossível... inconcebível... Mutações existem, é lógico, elas são a base da evolução. Teoricamente, uma ciência mais avançada que a nossa pode ser capaz de manipular o código genético e criar novas espécies vivas e novas raças de homens, meta-humanos híbridos, subumanos ou sobre-humanos. Aldous Huxley anteviu isso em seu romance antiutópico _Brave New World_. Todavia, não consigo acreditar que uma droga miraculosa, feita de sangue de vampiro, tenha o poder de remoldar drasticamente o genótipo e o fenótipo de um homem, um adulto completamente formado a ponto de transfigurá-lo em uma criatura que se parece com um morcego gigante.

- Pois pode acreditar, porque é a verdade. A transformação é lenta e dolorosa ao extremo. Não se ofenda, "Sr. Cientista", mas eu já caçava _chiropterans _pelo mundo quando seu avô ainda estava nos cueiros. Já vi a repetição da mesma história de horror e terror dúzias de vezes.

A garota calou-se. Ela não mais abriu a boca no decorrer do percurso até bem depois de terem deixado para trás o perímetro urbano de Londres com seus bairros verdes, cruzando com rapidez por Crawley – com o Aeroporto de Gatwick ainda em poder dos militares - , sempre na estrada para Brighton, passando ao largo de Burgess Hill. Voltara a ser a Saya Otonashi de antes, a garota soturna e fechada que nem uma ostra em sua concha, no fundo do mar. Abraham, de sua parte, também permaneceu calado, imerso num mutismo permeado de interrogações e incertezas acerca do que ouvira da boca de Saya. Os pensamentos atropelavam-se em seu cérebro. Transformar um ser humano em um _chiropteran_! Um quadro aterrador, repulsivo, bem no estilo do romance de ficção científica de H. G. Wells, _The Island of Dr_._ Moreau_. As palavras de Saya tinham tocado algo dentro do cientista e místico judeu que era particularmente perturbador por mexer com a sacralidade do corpo humano como o "templo da alma". Mas o que sabia ele, de fato, sobre a criatura que dizia chamar-se Saya Otonashi? Pela aparência externa, passava por ser uma jovem e bela mulher de dezesseis anos, de ascendência asiática. Seria mesmo? Uma suspeita terrível surgiu na mente de Abraham. E se a rapariga da velha foto desbotada não fosse uma avó ou bisavó de Saya, e sim a própria Saya? Talvez os pais da rapariga houvessem sido mortos por _chiropterans_, décadas atrás, e ela,como uma Nêmesis vingadora de sua família, tornou-se uma guerreira caçadora "anabolizada", sobrevivendo através das idades por consumir sangue de _chiropteran _em doses não-letais. Isto explicaria as qualidades sobre-humanas da moça, e o porquê de ela não envelhecer. Não obstante, havia uma falha nessa hipótese: como explicar o fato de o sangue de Saya ter se tornado tão venenoso para os _chiropterans _a ponto de matá-los, desencadeando uma reação em cadeia de cristalização de seus tecidos celulares, ao ser introduzido em sua corrente sanguínea?

Abraham tornou a olhar pelo retrovisor e, para sua surpresa (e desagrado), constatou que o sedan azul-escuro continuava no seu encalço. "Que turma de chatos", pensou, aborrecido. Sendo que, agora, não demonstravam a menor preocupação em se esconder dele, embora mantivessem uma distância respeitosa entre os dois carros. Ao que tudo indicava não pretendiam interceptá-lo, mas tão somente acompanhá-lo de perto (não muito), para não perdê-lo de vista.

"OK, OK. Eu topo jogar o jogo de vocês."

Ligou o autorrádio Philco Transistone, que inundou o ar com a voz de Carmem Miranda, _The_ _Brazilian Bombshell_, apresentando-se na Rádio BBC de Londres. Depois suspirou e pensou: Saya, tão perto e tão longe!

Entrou na interseção da estrada principal com o contorno de Shoreham, já dentro do condado de East Sussex, e acelerou rápido em direção a Brighton, passando ao largo da diminuta cidade vizinha de Hove, a oeste de seu destino, com o sol outonal a brilhar no céu sem nuvens.

"Agora estamos na periferia de Brighton", pensou Abraham, vendo ao longe os sóbrios solares de pedra e cal em meio a prados verdejantes que, entremeados de bosquetes de plátanos a exibirem o belo amarelo-ouro de sua roupagem outonal, desdobravam-se desde as suaves colinas até os penhascos marinhos. "Estou em casa."

- Saya – ele falou – você reparou no Packard 180 azul-marinho lá atrás que vem nos seguindo desde Londres?

- Reparei – ela retrucou calmamente. – Por favor, pare o carro no acostamento da estrada.

Abraham ficou momentaneamente surpreso; logo em seguida, ficou surpreso por ter ficado surpreso. Lógico que uma moça estrangeira em situação de clandestinidade – desprovida de passaporte, identidade ou qualquer outro documento – não teria logrado entrar e se manter no país se não contasse com a cobertura de algum grupo organizado. _E presumivelmente o mesmo que deu sumiço nos cadáveres de humanos e _chiropterans _da Hannover Square_.

- Parar o carro? Você está brincando? Tem uma viatura cheia de desconhecidos nos nossos calcanhares...

- Não precisa ter medo deles. Não lhe farão mal algum.

- Se sabe quem são, o que querem, me diga, por obséquio.

- Pertencem a uma organização denominada "Escudo Vermelho", que, como eu, tem por missão o extermínio dos _chiropterans_. Não posso falar mais que isso.

- "Escudo _Vermelho_"? - repetiu Abraham, e sorriu. - Vai me dizer que não tem ligações com o Cominform e os soviéticos?

- Não! Nada de soviéticos! – Saya segurou a manga do paletó de Abraham, num gesto compulsivo que surpreendeu a ambos. – Por favor, confie em mim.

Por um instante, pareceu a Abraham que conhecia aquele gesto dela, embora fossem estranhos um para o outro. _Déjà vu_?

- Tudo bem, "Srta. Caçadora de Notívagos Chupadores de Sangue" – disse ele para Saya. – Vamos fazer uma paradinha para trocar umas ideias com esses seus "amigos".

Pisou no freio e fez o carro diminuir a velocidade, indo estacionar na margem da rodovia. O outro automóvel também parou, sendo estacionado a poucos metros dali. As portas se abriram e três homens saíram do Packard, um negro e dois caucasianos, todos trajados com ternos pretos e chapéus Borsalino pretos. "Homens de preto", pensou Abraham nervosamente, evocando a imagem do sinistro e malafamado trio que, desde meados do ano anterior, vinha se tornando o pior pesadelo das testemunhas de aparições de UFOs ou discos voadores nos Estados Unidos. "Que coisa mais clichê! Bem, pelo menos não andam de Cadillac preto", ele riu por dentro.

O homem negro, visivelmente o líder, falou qualquer coisa em voz baixa com os outros dois, que permaneceram junto ao carro enquanto ele se aproximava a passos rápidos e seguros do veículo de Abraham e Saya com um embrulho em plástico nas mãos enluvadas. Devia ter seus quarenta e cinco anos e mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, rosto estreito e oval com um par de astutos olhos escuros, costeletas bem aparadas e um espesso bigode preto. Quando chegou suficientemente perto, Abraham notou as riscas de giz brancas, bem suaves, em seu terno preto.

- Saya – disse ele, lacônico, cumprimentando a jovem com um aceno de cabeça.

- Jonathan-_san – _ela respondeu friamente e retribuiu-lhe o aceno.

O homem virou-se ligeiramente para Abraham e tocou a aba do chapéu com um dedo. – Senhor. – Depois disso, voltou sua atenção novamente para Saya.

- Você não compareceu no local combinado e na hora combinada, por isso ficamos preocupados - ele disse, ignorando ostensiva e deliberadamente a presença de Abraham, o qual permanecia sentado do lado de Saya, apenas observando em silêncio, tal como era seu hábito. - Trouxe-lhe o seu "suplemento nutricional". - Jonathan entregou-lhe o embrulho, e Abraham podia jurar ter visto os olhos da garota brilharem. Num lampejo de imaginação, o intuitivo geógrafo pensou numa garrafa térmica enrolada em uma sacola plástica! Sobre qual seria o conteúdo de tal garrafa hipotética, contudo, Abraham recusou-se firmemente a conjeturar.

(Um dos homens de Jonathan junto ao sedan azul começou a se remexer, inquieto, e a afrouxar o laço da gravata.)

- Trabalhou otimamente bem durante esta madrugada – Jonathan elogiou-a, lançando seguidos olhares de esguelha para o (agora) sisudo Abraham, que limitava-se a acompanhar o sucinto diálogo de semblante fechado, mas prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes. Era-lhe óbvio que o elegante e longilíneo afrodescendente receava que segredos de sua organização fossem expostos perante um civil desconhecido, alguém não-autorizado. Saya sentiu o problema.

- O Professor Souzanitzky conhece a existência dos _chiropterans – _ela disse, relanceando um olhar para o pesquisador, que se sentiu surpreendido e gratificado com a súbita defesa da parte de Saya. Ele lhe dedicou um olhar mais demorado, porém manteve-se em silêncio.

Os olhos de Jonathan se fixaram no judeu de modo perscrutador. - Professor Souzanitzky - disse, com certa deferência - foi o senhor quem levou Saya para o Hospital St. Mary, para receber transfusões de sangue, não foi?

- Sim, fui eu - confirmou Abraham. - Também a protegi da bisbilhotice científica de alguns médicos que gostariam de virá-la pelo avesso e descobrir por que ela é tão mais forte do que qualquer ser humano normal. Nem uma simples radiografia...

- Professor, eu e meu pessoal somos gratos ao senhor por tudo quanto fez em benefício de Saya. Agora, nós vamos assumir. Como o senhor mesmo reconheceu, Saya não é um ser humano como os outros, não como eu ou você. Cabe a nós, do Escudo Vermelho, cuidar dela. Aconselho-o a esquecer o que viu e ouviu neste dia, para sua própria segurança e tranquilidade.

Quando Abraham ia responder, um urro bestial sacudiu o ar. Abraham, Saya e Jonathan olharam em direção ao carro dos homens da "Escudo Vermelho", e o que viram fez o sangue gelar-lhes nas veias! Um dos homens de preto jazia estatelado no chão, com a garganta rasgada e o peito dilacerado, mas preservando a expressão de dor e pânico indescritível no rosto morto. Quanto ao outro... Somente a fantasia terrífica de um Lovecraft, de um Clark Ashton Smith ou de um Robert E. Howard seria capaz de conceber e dar vida a semelhante aberração desnaturada e profana. Seus braços e mãos tinham deixado de ser humaniformes e adquirido a conformação de patas monstruosas revestidas de pele coriácea e rugosa, cinza-esverdeada, terminando em garras córneas. O rosto era como uma máscara de maldade onde cada linha e curva exibia a deformação das feições humanas para as de um demônio, do humano degenerado para o essencialmente inumano, os lábios retesados num _ricto _de dor e prazer infernais que expunha as agudas presas ensanguentadas e retorcidas, os olhos amarelados rebrilhando com uma tonalidade dourada, de magma incandescente, como se emulassem as próprias chamas do Inferno.

- _Chiropteran_! – exclamou Saya em voz baixa. No mesmo instante a sua expressão facial se modificou por completo. Abraham sentiu como se uma mão de ferro pressionasse seu coração. Viu que os belos olhos de Saya, antes castanhos, se tornaram de repente vermelhos como rubis, brilhando frios e impiedosos.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 4**

**Viver Pela Espada**

"Imaginai Diana em galante roupagem,

Percorrendo florestas e sarçais rasteiros,

Cabelo e colo ao vento, em júbilo selvagem,

Soberba, a desafiar os hábeis cavaleiros!

Já não vistes Théroigne, amante da carnagem,

Insuflando ao ataque um bando de arruaceiros,

A face e o olhar febril, conforme a personagem,

Galgando, sabre em punho, o trono dos herdeiros?"

Charles Baudelaire - _Sisina_

Terror absoluto!

Abraham sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias, e ficou paralisado no banco do carro, tremendo, quase hipnotizado pelo horror. Sentada ao seu lado, Saya não tirava os olhos rubros e sangrentos do homem semimetamorfoseado em _chiropteran_ que ululava, urrava e se contorcia repulsivamente como se todos os seus ossos, órgãos, músculos, nervos e glândulas estivessem sendo quebrados, torcidos e remodelados em sua nova forma, em meio a dores terríveis demais para serem expressas com sons humanos.

- Coleman! - Jonathan olhava-o, e agora o seu rosto afro-britânico, normalmente de um bonito castanho claro, cor de caramelo, estava tão lívido e cinzento sob as gotas de transpiração quanto o céu de um dia nublado. Ato contínuo, desabotoou rápido o paletó, deixando à mostra o coldre pendurado no peito, donde pendia uma Walther P38, que ele prontamente sacou e disparou contra a aberração desnaturada que instantes atrás fora um homem chamado Coleman. O homem-demônio tombou, varado pelas balas de 9mm da pistola automática, enquanto um forte estremecimento convulsivo percorreu seu corpo todo.

Jonathan virou-se para o carro de Abraham Souzanitzky e gritou: - Saya! Mate-o agora!

- Abraham! – a voz da garota soou estridente em seus ouvidos – Minha espada!

O grito imperioso de Saya arrancou Abraham de sua paralisia de pavor, que, na verdade, durou pouco. Agindo sem titubear, ele pulou para fora do carro e abriu o porta-malas, tirando a espada de Saya de lá, devidamente embainhada em seu singelo e macio couro preto. Disse, mecanicamente: - Aqui, Saya, – e entregou a _katana_ para a garota espadachim cujos olhos vermelhos faiscavam como duas joias de granadas ao sol vespertino. Era curioso, mas ao apanhar a espada japonesa e a entregar para Saya, teve uma sensação inexplicável de _déjà vu_, como se já tivesse feito aquilo antes, várias vezes, noutro tempo e lugar. Sem proferir uma palavra, Saya desembainhou a _katana_ e a lâmina curva de um só gume cintilou no ar que nem um raio de prata. Ela apertou o polegar contra o fio da espada, fazendo brotar um filete de sangue que escorreu e banhou a lâmina de ponta alargada e encurvada. Com a _katana_ em punho, olhos chamejantes e lábios cerrados que pareciam traços escarlates, a jovem de cabelos negros em pé à frente do carro lançou-se correndo sobre sua presa como uma pantera de garras afiadas. Voltara a ser a matadora fria que Abraham conhecera naquela madrugada, separada de todas as coisas vivas deste planeta.

Foi quando Abraham soltou um grito de pânico. – Saya!

Uma mão ciclópica em forma de pata cheia de garras, verde-gris, pegou-a pelo pescoço e a suspendeu no ar. Uma visão dantesca! A criatura teriomorfa que fora Coleman ergueu-se do chão. Suas pernas musculosas, visíveis através dos farrapos que tinham sido calças, se assemelhavam vagamente aos membros traseiros de um velociraptor do período Cretáceo, com a pele reticulada, coriácea, tal como a de um crocodilo ou aligátor, e terminavam em patas palmadas, sulcadas de veias e providas de fortes garras. Segurava em seu braço direito estendido, coriáceo e feio, o corpo esguio de Saya um metro acima do chão, como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Saya, o rosto crispado de ódio, debatia-se furiosamente mas em vão, com os grossos dedos cinzentos da pata bestial a apertarem-lhe a garganta. Coleman começou a gargalhar feito um louco.

- Saya Otonashi! – exclamou ensandecido. – A vadia _chiropteran _que caça e mata os da própria espécie! Ah, mas a sua carreira termina aqui e agora, e quem vai acabar com ela sou eu!

Abraham franziu o cenho quando ouviu aquilo. Saya, uma _chiropteran_? Então era isso? Sentiu o coração disparar descontrolado e o ritmo das pulsações aumentar de uma hora para outra. Pensou, a Saya... é um _monstro _que nem o tal do Coleman... que nem os "morcegoides" que ela matou...? Explicava muita coisa... Abraham estremeceu interiormente. Teve a impressão de que seu cérebro passara a rodopiar feito um pião. _Chiropteran_... inumana... alienígena... Sim, agora ele entendia as habilidades sobre-humanas de Saya, e o porquê de ela não envelhecer mesmo tendo sobrevivido por um século ou mais. E acima de tudo, a razão pela qual os _chiropterans –_ os outros_ chiropterans_, corrigiu-se mentalmente – não podiam consumir seu sangue, mas eram envenenados por ele. No fundo Abraham não estava chocado nem transtornado. Bastava-lhe usar a lógica, depois das coisas que vira na madrugada daquele dia e do que ouvira da boca da própria Saya, para chegar à verdade odiosa. Odiosa? Qual o quê! Abraham deu uma risada mental. Era como se ele soubesse desde sempre que Saya era _aquilo _e não um ser humano._ Aquilo_? "Pouco me importa o que Saya é, biologicamente falando... Espiritualmente, ela é uma _pessoa_, e uma pessoa que se tornou preciosa demais para mim", ponderou o judeu.

- Saya... – murmurou com um soluço. Cerrou os punhos, num gesto de raiva impotente. "Maldição! Não posso fazer nada pra ajudar!"

- Tenha fé nela, professor – disse Jonathan em tom decidido. Respirava pesadamente.

Foi nesse instante que um objeto, uma lâmina de metal em forma de estrela cortou o ar girando velozmente e acertou o olho esquerdo de Coleman. O _chiropteran_ deu um grito – afinal, não tivera tempo de se transformar por inteiro. O ferimento desviou a atenção do mutante por alguns segundos preciosos, que jamais conseguiria recuperar. Era tudo o que Saya necessitava. O fio de sua espada decepou o antebraço direito de Coleman, que urrou medonhamente e largou sua presa, enquanto um enorme jato de sangue esguichava com força do coto do braço mutilado, manchando de vermelho a roupa, o rosto e os cabelos de Saya. Abraham, sem querer, recordou um trecho de _The Call of Cthulhu_, um conto de terror escrito por Lovecraft, e que ele lera e relera inúmeras vezes:

"Há características vocais típicas dos homens, e características vocais típicas das feras, e é terrível ouvir uma quando a fonte devia indicar a outra."

Abraham, de tão chocado, começou a passar mal, mas controlou-se e permaneceu quieto, com os punhos fortemente fechados, respirando ritmicamente, visualizando-se envolto numa esfera brilhante de chama violeta. Ver sangue não o deixara enojado. Era um tipo endurecido, embora delicado e sensível por dentro, que vira o suficiente em matéria de atrocidades terríveis na última Guerra Mundial, quer da parte dos nazistas e seus cúmplices, quer das tropas aliadas, para ter consciência das perversidades de que a raça humana era capaz. Não, o que o horrorizara além da conta era testemunhar com os próprios olhos aquela indizível obscenidade cósmica que transcendia toda maldade humana, aquela repugnante degradação do corpo humano e da alma humana perante as leis naturais e divinas que era a transformação de um homem em _chiropteran_. Era, para citar mais uma vez o aziago novelista Lovecraft, "a total e objetiva corporificação da 'coisa que não deveria existir'", mas que, não obstante, existia. Como Saya tinha razão!

Entrementes, o sangue jorrando aos borbotões pareceu exacerbar o ardor guerreiro da garota _chiropteran_, que, soltando um grito de guerra saído das profundezas da sua alma animal, mergulhou a espada envenenada com seu próprio sangue no corpo do antagonista, não uma e sim várias e repetidas vezes, sem a menor complacência, e não cessou de golpeá-lo até reduzi-lo a um informe amontoado de cacos ensanguentados jazendo no asfalto da estrada, que tingiu-se de encarnado. O _shuriken_ vindo não se sabe de onde para cravar-se no olho da malfadada criatura luzia sinistramente em meio à vermelhidão sangrenta dos restos mortais de Coleman, no chão. Saya apanhou o misterioso objeto e o examinou com curiosidade. Tratava-se de uma pequena lâmina metálica em formato de roda, com oito pontas, de aço. A arma de um ninja.

- Saya! – exclamaram juntos Abraham e Jonathan, ao se aproximarem dela. Saya virou-se para encará-los, segurando na mão direita a _katana _ensanguentada e, na esquerda, o _shuriken _de procedência desconhecida. Abraham estremeceu e seus cabelos se arrepiaram à vista daqueles olhos que pareciam duas brasas rubras e radiantes, com as pupilas fendidas reduzidas a um traço vertical, do rosto de boneca salpicado de feias nódoas de sangue coagulado, dos lábios vermelhos e carnudos crispados num esgar de fúria que expunha os longos e pontiagudos caninos retráteis, sugerindo punhais de marfim pequeníssimos.

- Não cheguem perto...! – A voz de Saya soava como ferro, dura e contundente. Seu peito subia e descia arfando violentamente, tudo nela lembrava um animal predador selvagem, uma força da natureza, feroz e indomável. Naquele momento ela era praticamente 100% _chiropteran_.

Sem nada de humano!

O branco dos olhos arregalados de Abraham exprimia os terrores atávicos associados ao protomedo inato e elementar de monstros. Apesar disso...

- Professor! – Jonathan exclamou, tarde demais.

- Saya! – Sem pensar duas vezes, ele precipitou-se sobre a _chiropteran_, envolvendo-a em um abraço apaixonado, igualmente reconfortante e protetor. A garota ficou sem ação, atônita, e, enquanto a apertava em seus braços, experimentando a maciez dos seios dela, redondos e firmes, contra seu peito, Abraham imaginou-se junto com Saya no centro de uma imensa bolha de luz cor-de-rosa, de amor puro, tal como da primeira vez, de madrugada, na Hannover Square. – Está tudo bem agora, confie em mim – sussurrou num tom doce e quase inaudível. – Eu já falei que vou proteger você... Juro que jamais vou deixar você sozinha!

O abraço amoroso durou dois minutos. Depois a voz de mocinha de Saya se fez ouvir:

- Pare, Abraham... Está me sufocando!

Ele olhou para ela, e, para seu alívio, constatou que o resplendor vermelho-sangue sumira das duas grandes orbes amendoadas que o fitavam com espanto. Os olhos de Saya exibiam novamente um tranquilo tom de chocolate acobreado que, juntamente com as pupilas redondas normais, atestava o regresso da menina _chiropteran _à sua forma humana. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, cansada. Jonathan a amparou.

- Tudo bem – disse a jovem em voz baixa e apagada. – Eu tô bem.

Abraham sorriu discretamente. – Saya... Fico feliz que tenha voltado ao normal.

- Nunca mais cometa esse erro – disse Saya, e um laivo de preocupação vibrou naquelas palavras frias da jovem garota. – Eu sou uma _chiropteran_! Quer acabar sendo morto por mim?

- Ela tem razão, professor – disse Jonathan, que já havia recuperado a cor natural. – Já vi a Saya em frenesi arrancar o braço de um _chiropteran _somente com as mãos nuas.

Abraham acenou com a cabeça. – Mas eu tirei você do "modo vampiro" – cochichou para Saya, com um inesperado e breve ar traquinas. A boca da moça caiu meio centímetro.

- Espere só um minutinho – disse ele, tirando um lenço do bolso e começando a limpar os respingos de sangue no rosto de Saya. – Não pode andar por aí com a cara toda suja de sangue.

Jonathan interessou-se pela "faca-estrela"de oito pontas que Saya tinha na mão. – Então foi isto que distraiu Coleman? É um tipo de arma de arremesso, não é?

- _Happo shaken_ – Saya respondeu laconicamente. – Arma de ninja.

- Um ninja? Humano?

- Acho extremamente improvável que qualquer ser humano, mesmo treinado em _ninjutsu, _conseguisse se aproximar, atirar uma _shaken_ e depois se afastar sem ser detetado por mim. – Acrescentou a título de explicação: - Meu olfato e minha audição são muito mais apurados que os de um mero humano. Posso perceber sua presença a centenas de metros. Ou de um _chiropteran _de baixa hierarquia.

(Abraham viu-se momentaneamente relegado ao olvido; todavia, ficou na sua.)

O rosto escuro de Jonathan assumiu uma expressão rígida. Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente quando falou: - Está sugerindo que foi um...

- Um _chevalier_ – completou Saya em tom calmo.

Abraham, que escutava em silêncio, limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas. _Chevalier_?

- Um _chevalier_? - repetiu Jonathan, seu olhar expressando sua incredulidade. - Por que razão um _chevalier_ ajudaria justamente a inimiga de todos os _chiropterans_?

- Isso eu não sei - respondeu Saya em tom pensativo. Depois de algum tempo levantou a cabeça e fitou o afrodescendente, que podia ver o fogo frio a arder em seus olhos castanhos. – Temos um problema bem mais grave e urgente que é a infiltração de _chiropterans _na própria organização Escudo Vermelho.

Jonathan assentiu com a cabeça, muito sério. – Pode ser que o incidente com Coleman seja um caso isolado, mas não queremos correr riscos desnecessários. Jamais supusemos que empregariam "familiares" para se infiltrarem. É líquido e certo que farão de tudo para matá-la, portanto não devemos, em hipótese alguma, permitir que se aproximem de você. Vou voltar a Londres imediatamente e dar ao David as más novas, recomendando que se passe o pente fino no pessoal da Escudo Vermelho acantonado na capital, em busca de elementos infiltrados, ou uma eventual quinta coluna _chiropteran_ na forma humana.

- Sim, vamos embora – endossou Saya, começando a caminhar em direção ao carro de Jonathan, com a espada embainhada e o embrulho em plástico em suas mãos. – O tempo urge.

_Sem olhar para trás_. Abraham engoliu em seco, mas permaneceu frio.

- Lamento, Saya, mas você não vai comigo – Jonathan a deteve com um gesto. – Não é seguro. Nossos inimigos sabiam que estávamos no seu encalço, por isso deram um jeito de inserir Coleman, um elemento cooptado, na minha equipe, para encontrá-la e matá-la... Deus sabe se há outros como ele nas demais equipes. Se regressarmos juntos eles saberão. Por ora, o melhor a fazer é sair de cena por um tempo. Entendeu, Saya?

- Está me dizendo para não voltar ao meu quarto de pensão na Cambridge Heath Road? - indagou Saya, mantendo o semblante impassível.

- Sim, Saya. – Jonathan tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó, pegou um cigarro e o levou aos lábios. Logo a seguir tirou o isqueiro do bolso da calça, e acendeu o cigarro. – Você, ou melhor, seu sangue é nossa única arma contra os _chiropterans_, então nada de riscos inúteis. Conheço uma velha igreja abandonada...

Foi quando Abraham resolveu intervir no colóquio.

- Ora, ela pode ficar na _minha _casa, conforme havíamos combinado desde o início. Afinal, já estamos quase lá. – Um sorriso quase imperceptível brincava em torno de seus lábios.

Saya e Jonathan fitaram-no com uma expressão de espanto.

- Hum! Até que não seria má ideia – ponderou Jonathan, tragando forte e longamente. Soltou uma baforada de fumo, formando pequenas elipses deformadas e dançantes no ar, e observou-as se desvanecerem. – O Professor Souzanitzky não é membro da Escudo Vermelho, por conseguinte nossos inimigos e seus asseclas e seguidores humanos não o conhecem. De acordo, Saya?

- Por mim está bem – respondeu Saya, com indiferença. – Mas honestamente falando, não acredito que o Professor Souzanitzky esteja entusiasmado com a perspectiva de dar guarita a um monstro... Agora que sabe o que eu sou.

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os de Abraham, que lhe enfrentou o olhar gelado. O professor suspeitou que o semblante glacial de Saya não passava de mera máscara que escondia do resto do mundo a sua verdadeira personalidade, tipo um jogo de mostra-e-esconde, ou "efeito camaleão". Sim, a _chiropteran _era, por necessidade, uma mestra em mimetismo psicológico.

- Não estou vendo nenhum monstro aqui, apenas pessoas. – Abraham retorquiu solenemente. – O único monstro que havia foi morto.

Tinha certeza de que o _Rav _Michael Mendoza, da Sinagoga Bevis Marks – a _sua _sinagoga – concordaria em gênero, número e grau com suas palavras. Assim como seus coirmãos da Ordem Rosacruz, AMORC.

- Eu fico com isto – disse ele, tomando gentilmente a espada das mãos de Saya. A moça não se opôs. – Vou guardá-la no carro de novo.

- Então está certo – disse Jonathan entre baforadas. – Saya pode ir com o senhor, professor. – Atirou ao chão o cigarro aceso e amassou-o bem devagarzinho sob a sola do sapato. Foi até o Packard azul-marinho, abriu a porta e tirou de dentro um _walkie-talkie _e uma pasta de couro marrom com duas alças, muito surrada. Entregou tudo nas mãos da garota, e disse: – Saya, já que não vai voltar para Londres acho bom você ficar com isto. Bastará, por enquanto. Entrementes, deve aguardar novas ordens de David, OK?

- Não recebo ordens – rebateu Saya em tom frio. – Nem de David-_san_, nem de ninguém.

Jonathan suspirou. – Não vamos discutir questões semânticas. Dentro em breve, você terá notícias nossas. Por ora... Saya, eu estou falando com você!

- Cale-se! – A garota manteve a cabeça inclinada numa posição esquisita. Até parecia que havia captado _alguma coisa_ no ar, algo acessível apenas às suas capacidades supersensoriais de _chiropteran_. – Eu ouço... Essa voz... – Saya franziu a testa.

- Saya – interveio Abraham subitamente, preocupado com a moça.

- Quieto! – ela exclamou baixinho. – Alguém me chamou... Está aqui. Bem perto.

- É um _chiropteran_, não é? - indagou Jonathan, sério.

- _Chiropteran_? - repetiu Abraham, arregalando os olhos de espanto. – Está dizendo que esses animais se comunicam e que Saya pode ouvi-los?

- A "voz" sumiu. – Saya balançou a cabeça. – Estranho.

- Sim, professor. – Jonathan virou-se para o cientista e encarou-o com firmeza. – _Chiropterans _são bestas-feras, mas podem se comunicar à distância, "falar" entre si. Só que a sua linguagem é imperceptível ao ouvido humano, porque se desenvolve na faixa do ultrassom.

- Mas Saya...

- Sendo ela própria uma _chiropteran_, Saya não tem a menor dificuldade em ouvir e compreender a "voz" deles. Isto nos dá uma grande vantagem estratégica.

- Agora ele se foi – resmungou Saya. – Ou está se escondendo muito bem.

- _Ele_? - indagaram Jonathan e Abraham quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- "Ele", "aquilo", fosse lá quem ou o que fosse – ela retrucou. Segurava ainda em suas mãos o _walkie-talkie _e a pesada pasta que Jonathan lhe dera.

Jonathan inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar. Não era nada fácil de se lidar com Saya.

- Disse que a "voz" chamava por você – falou cautelosamente. – Pense bem, podia ter sido a Diva?

Saya meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Não. De jeito nenhum – ela declarou com convicção. – Eu saberia. Não foi a voz de Diva que eu ouvi.

Abraham franziu o cenho. _Diva_? _Agora é uma_... _Diva_?

- Então foi o suposto _chevalier _– insistiu Jonathan. – O da "estrela ninja".

Abraham não cabia em si de excitação. _De novo esse tal de _chevalier?

Saya refletiu por um instante antes de responder, com ar de quase resignação.

- Não sei, de fato não sei...

Jonathan desistiu. Ele cruzou os braços e comprimiu os lábios. – Acho bom despachá-los de uma vez. Professor Souzanitzky, lamento que tenha sido envolvido nisso tudo. Não é sua luta.

- Ledo engano – retrucou o judeu. - Sou humano. Esta luta é tão minha quanto de vocês, talvez até mais. – Virou-se para a garota, e disse: - Vamos, Saya.

Então a voz de Jonathan o deteve. – Professor.

Abraham voltou-se bem devagar e encarou seu interlocutor em silêncio.

Em tom cuidadosamente respeitoso, o homem da Escudo Vermelho disse:

- O senhor é cientista, e como tal, gosta de promover e divulgar a informação, multiplicar o conhecimento, dar visibilidade à verdade, certo? No entanto, tenho certeza de que compreende que, no atual estágio da humanidade, não convém que a verdade sobre os _chiropterans _se torne de domínio público. Haveria pânico global generalizado. É _nosso _dever – da Escudo Vermelho – trabalhar para evitar isso, e, ao mesmo tempo, combater a ameaça _chiropteran _nas sombras.

- "Os membros destas sociedades contentam-se com uma glória secreta".

- Como disse?

- Perdão - Abraham torceu de leve a boca. - Só estava citando Arthur Machen.

- Não importa. Posso contar com seu silêncio?

- Naturalmente que sim - retrucou Abraham laconicamente. - Pelo bem da humanidade. Além disso, ser exposta publicamente como _chiropteran _não seria nada bom para Saya.

- Ah! – fez Jonathan. – Outro ponto, a Saya. – O afrodescendente aproximou-se de Abraham o suficiente para que sua boca ficasse próxima ao ouvido do judeu. Disse num tom muito baixo, como um cochicho: - Não sou nenhum cego. Já percebi o modo como o senhor olha para ela. É óbvio que nutre sentimentos por Saya. Bem, eu vou lhe dar um conselho de homem para homem: mantenha a devida distância dessa "pessoa". E não se deixe enganar por semelhanças superficiais; lembre-se de Coleman, dos _chiropterans _da Hannover Square. No fundo a Saya se parece muito mais com _eles _do que com um ser humano. Ela é uma _arma_; uma arma viva, uma arma letal. Pense nas minhas palavras!

Abraham fechou o semblante. – Pensarei... _Mr_. Jonathan.

Sem mais, girou nos calcanhares e, dando as costas ao homem de preto, marchou em direção ao MG-TC vermelho, acompanhado de Saya.

Jonathan observou os dois entrarem no carro de Souzanitzky e partirem. "Lá vão eles", pensou com seus botões. "Humano e _chiropteran_, um estranho par. Esperem só o David ficar sabendo disso".

Em seguida, entrou no sedan azul-marinho, deu partida e, fazendo meia-volta, disparou a cento e vinte por hora. De volta a Londres. _O "chefe" precisa saber disso_.

- _Shemá Israel_! – vociferou Abraham em voz baixa, enquanto dirigia pelo último trecho do trajeto, como se travasse um monólogo. – Francamente, eu nunca acreditaria numa história dessas se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. Um homem se transformou num monstro bem na minha frente! Primeiro aqueles _chiropterans _da Hannover Square quase me devoram de madrugada, e agora isto! – Ele deu uma gargalhada forçada. - É muita, _muita_ agitação mesmo, pra um único dia!

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo – replicou Saya, sentada empertigada ao seu lado, pasta de couro no colo. Abraham percebeu a ironia no comentário dela, a despeito do habitual laconismo frio, mas não o disse; apenas ficou na sua.

- Saya – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Quem ou o que é "Diva"? E o que é um _chevalier_? Trata-se de um jargão da Escudo Vermelho?

- Diva – ela repetiu, como que mesmerizada pelo som daquele nome, esticando as sílabas como se as saboreasse com um sentimento indefinível. – Diva é... minha irmã. Irmã gêmea, saída, como eu, de um _mayu_, um casulo, retirado do útero do cadáver fossilizado de nossa mãe, a rainha _chiropteran _anterior. Isso foi há cento e quinze anos. – Saya olhou ligeiramente para Abraham, e perguntou: - Chocado?

- Não, não – ele apressou-se em responder. – De jeito nenhum. Fascinado, sim. Então... É correto presumir que você e sua irmã são... rainhas?

- Sim – Saya assentiu. – Somos _chiropterans _natas, ao contrário dos demais. Tecnicamente, ela é uma "rainha azul", eu sou uma "rainha vermelha". É assim que nos chamam, por causa das cores de nossos olhos: os dela são azuis, ao passo que os meus tornam-se vermelhos. – Ela ficou com um ar sonhador por alguns instantes. – Diva! A sua voz é linda como a de uma _prima donna _da ópera. Mas os ouvidos humanos são incapazes de captar o seu canto.

- Sei, sei – disse Abraham, esforçando-se para assimilar a torrente de informações da parte de Saya. – Essa Diva é a irmã que você não vê já faz muitos anos, correto?

- Correto. Ela é a presa que tenho caçado através do mundo todo, percorrendo país após país: França, Rússia, Alemanha, Japão. Por sessenta e cinco anos! Esta é minha razão de existir, minha força na vida, e minha missão.

- Pensei que sua missão fosse caçar monstros do tipo de Coleman e daqueles dois da Hannover Square – disse Abraham. – Que têm eles a ver com a Diva?

- São crias dela – afirmou Saya, e sua voz assumiu um tom desdenhoso. – Não passam de peões, bucha de canhão dos _chevaliers _de Diva. Eu os mato há décadas, mas eles continuam a proliferar por todo o planeta, graças à droga nefasta cuja matéria-prima é o sangue de Diva e que é disseminada pelos seus seguidores. Mas vou pegá-la um dia! Eu juro!

- Sim, e quando esse dia chegar? - quis saber o geógrafo.

Os olhos oblíquos sob as sobrancelhas negras faiscaram. – Quando esse dia chegar, eu vou matá-la. Matarei Diva com minha espada e meu sangue. Eu tenho vivido apenas para isto.

- Pela espada, viverás! – resmungou Abraham, pensativo.

- Gênesis, 27:40 – disse Saya em tom casual. Abraham olhou-a espantado.

- Sei o que está pensando – disse ela, e Abraham teve a impressão de ver os lindos lábios cor de coral rosado se repuxarem num sorriso malicioso. – Que a única coisa que sei é lutar. Para seu governo, possuo uma cultura ocidental completa. Meus tutores me fizeram aprender esgrima, valsa, violoncelo, francês e inglês, os poemas de Homero e Virgílio, a Bíblia. Satisfeito?

- Nada mal para uma _chiropteran – _comentou o brasileiro, fazendo-se de desinteressado. Riu por dentro quando reparou que Saya o fuzilava com o olhar. - E o que vem a ser um _chevalier_? Só sei que significa "cavaleiro" em francês.

- Pois é isso mesmo. Os _chiropterans _que protegem a rainha, lutam por ela e montam guarda durante o período de hibernação são chamados de _chevaliers_, ou "cavaleiros", se preferir. Eles formam o segundo nível mais alto da sociedade _chiropteran _em termos de força física e habilidades, abaixo somente da Rainha Procriadora. Eles, ao contrário dos peões, conservam a forma humana e a consciência anteriores à mutação, mas podem, por vontade própria, metamorfosear parcial ou por completo na forma de besta-fera, para combater; ou podem, ainda, copiar o aspecto exterior de qualquer ser humano de quem tenham sugado o sangue. É assim que se infiltram em comunidades humanas para passar despercebidos.

- Hmmm... – fez Abraham – Quer dizer que os "morcegões", digo, _chiropterans _formam uma sociedade hierárquica, verticalizada, com uma rainha no alto da pirâmide, uma coorte de cavaleiros, _chevaliers_, imediatamente abaixo, e uma massa muda de subumanos animalizados, peões, na base da estrutura. Que nem um formigueiro ou termiteira, ou uma colmeia. – Sua testa se enrugou, e seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram enquanto fitavam a estrada à frente. – Me diga, Saya, o que é que torna os _chevaliers _assim tão diferentes dos _chiropterans _em geral?

- O modo como foram feitos. A transformação de um mortal em _chevalier _só pode ser feita através de um ritual, onde é necessário drenar praticamente todo o seu sangue – até restar o suficiente para mantê-lo entre a vida e a morte. Neste instante, a rainha, e somente ela, abre um corte em si mesma e dá ao humano semimorto um pouco do seu próprio sangue _chiropteran_, que, misturado ao que resta do sangue dele, o transformará em um _chevalier _ao cabo de vários dias. Um _chevalier_, por força do laço de sangue que o liga à sua mestra e rainha, compartilha um forte elo mental com ela, sendo submisso à mesma, e tão leal e devotado a ponto de morrer por ela.

- Uma espécie de cruzamento do "clássico" vampiro europeu com o samurai japonês?

- Sem o sarcasmo, sim.

- Me perdoe, Saya. Estou tendo dificuldades para "deglutir" toda essa massa de dados que você me passou. Afinal, minha cabeça não funciona como um cérebro eletrônico.

- Você faz muitas perguntas.

- Ah, bem. Perdoe-me, por favor, de novo. Eu sou um cientista, tenho sede de saber.

- Neste mundo, há coisas que é melhor não saber.

- Tarde demais. Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

Saya suspirou forte. – Faça.

- Se você é uma rainha _chiropteran_, por que luta sozinha? Onde estão seus _chevaliers_?

- Não tenho _chevaliers –_ ela respondeu, com os dentes cerrados. – Nenhum.

Abraham notou a respiração pesada de Saya. Os punhos da moça se fecharam fortemente.

- Eu existo para erradicar os _chiropterans _da face da Terra. Este carma é só meu. Não vou reparti-lo com mais ninguém. Não tenho esse direito. – Sua voz quase sumiu e, num sussurro que mal podia ser ouvido, ela acrescentou: - Não de novo.

- Você exige demais de si mesma! – censurou-a Abraham. – Existem tantas coisas na vida pra se fazer além de caçar _chiropterans _e correr atrás de Diva com uma espada.

- Não para mim. É como o Jonathan-_san _falou, eu sou só uma arma letal. Quando chegar a hora, vou matar a Diva e me matar também. Fim. _Finis_.

- Saya! – Abraham levantou a voz. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Esqueceu o que diz a Bíblia dos humanos? - ela replicou friamente. - Mateus 26:52? "Aquele que vive pela espada, morrerá pela espada".

Após a partida dos automóveis de Souzanitzky e Jonathan, _ele_ decidiu sair de seu esconderijo na orla de um bosquete de carvalhos cujas folhas de outono exibiam um maravilhoso tom amarelo-dourado. Era um homem alto e esguio, de aparência jovem, que vestia um terno cor de grafite com um sobretudo bege por cima. O belo rosto oval, de traços delicados e tez branca, marcado pelo par de olhos de um azul cinéreo, meio oblíquos e misteriosos, era envolto pelos abundantes cabelos negros lisos, que, soltos e esvoaçantes, esparramavam-se sobre os ombros e costas, ocultando a testa alta sob as longas mechas finas. Seus antecedentes raciais constituiriam um enigma e um desafio para o etnólogo mais competente do Reino Unido.

Enquanto seu corpo permanecia eternamente jovem, paralisado no tempo, guardando como numa imagem de escultura a beleza fria de uma mocidade imperecível, a mente daquele homem – se homem era – conhecia uma maturidade secular que enchia de sombria dignidade aqueles olhos cerúleos amendoados entre os quais caíam as longas mechas lisas preto-azeviche. As pálidas pálpebras desceram suavemente sobre seus orbes azuis celestes. Como um fantasma, surgiu-lhe na mente o semblante lindo, de pele macia, emoldurado por longos cabelos escuros e lisos, de uma jovem mulher que não aparentava ter mais que quinze ou dezesseis anos. E sorria. Um sorriso tão luminoso que não havia nada a que pudesse ser comparado. Pensou na garota prodigiosa de cabelos curtos e negros e olhos vermelho-sangue, vestida de roxo, que, de _katana _em punho, investira destemidamente contra o ser abominável que havia sido o agente da Escudo Vermelho de nome Coleman e o matara ainda há pouco, naquele local. Seria ela...?

Tirou do bolso do colete negro sobre a camisa branca uma foto antiga de uns 56 anos atrás, toda amarelenta e gasta nas bordas, dando a impressão de ter sido manuseada repetidas vezes ao longo das últimas cinco décadas. Nela aparecia uma jovem de rara beleza entre outras nove pessoas, homens e mulheres, de idades variadas, todas vestidas com trajes do século XIX. Alguém rabiscara a tinta um tosco círculo ao redor da bela moça de longos cabelos negros, para destacá-la das demais pessoas na foto, e escrevera, em letras de forma, a palavra "VAMPIRE".

Os orbes azul-acinzentados do soturno personagem brilharam. Tratava-se _dela_, com toda probabilidade. Por um longo tempo, que, em termos de vida humana, podia até ser chamado de eternidade, ele percorrera o Planeta que nem um Ahasverus, o imortal Judeu Errante das lendas ocidentais, na esperança de encontrá-_la _um dia... E agora, afinal, esse dia chegara. Logicamente que havia diferenças na roupa e no corte de cabelo. Mas não passavam de simples exterioridades. Ela soubera tirar vantagem do _happo shaken _que ele acertara no olho do _chiropteran_, livrando-se das garras do monstro e decepando-lhe o braço, para, enfim, mergulhar a lâmina embebida com o próprio sangue fatal no corpo disforme da criatura, fazendo com que o veneno entrasse na circulação, destruindo assim o antagonista. Depois, ele a chamara na sutilíssima linguagem dos _chiropterans_, que é inaudível para os meros seres humanos, e ela o escutara e entendera.

_Conforme esperado de uma rainha _chiropteran.

Tornou a guardar a velha foto no bolso do colete e encaminhou-se altivamente para a estrada principal. A expressão impassível no rosto sombrio não denunciava a menor emoção. Somente nos cantos dos olhos cintilava uma centelha de triunfo.

Sua busca fora recompensada. Seus lábios moveram-se silenciosamente:

- Depois de tantos anos... Finalmente te encontrei... Saya.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 5**

**A Rainha e a Sombra da Besta**

"Fome! E na ânsia voraz que, ávida, aumenta,

Receando outras mandíbulas a esbangem,

Os dentes antropófagos que rangem,

Antes da refeição sanguinolenta!

Amor! E a satiríasis sedenta,

Rugindo, enquanto as almas se confrangem,

Todas as danações sexuais que abrangem

A apolínica besta famulenta!"

Augusto dos Anjos – _A Fome e o Amor_

A venerável mansão Foxbury Manor erguia-se na subida de Upper Broomfield à direita da Kemnal Road, no interior de uma magnífica área verde de mais de dois mil metros quadrados que beirava um impressionante labirinto de vinte e duas milhas de fantasmagóricos corredores e cavernas de idade imemorial (frequentemente atribuídos aos druidas, romanos, saxões e _vikings_), perto de Chislehurst Caves, no condado de Kent, sudeste de Londres. Fora construída em 1875, por encomenda de um jovem e promissor banqueiro de nome Henry Tiarks a Hill, Higgs & Hill, sendo seu projeto confiado ao prestigiado arquiteto David Brandon, o favorito da Rainha Vitória, que ousara combinar o austero "estilo Tudor" com elementos arquitetônicos góticos e modernos num todo harmonioso e original. A estrutura do prédio de três andares, com seus portais, pilastras, cornijas, janelas, consistia de alvenaria de pedra de Bath, extraída da antiga pedreira de Combe Down; as paredes externas, ocas, revestidas de esteatita ou pedra-sabão, eram forradas de tijolos de cimento; e os telhados cobriam-se de telhas de Broseley. A entrada principal ficava do lado leste, à qual se chegava através de um alpendre fechado, pavimentado com mosaico de mármore Carrara executado por Burke & Co. Ogrande _hall _de entrada, com seu imponente lustre em ferro forjado, era separado dos corredores e da escadaria central de carvalho apainelado por belas arcadas romanas de pedra de Portland.

A propriedade continha ainda uma estufa, no lado sul da casa, uma fazenda, estábulos, campos para pastagem e lagos, a nordeste da mansão. A aquisição das terras de Homewood em 1914, pouco antes da eclosão da Primeira Grande Guerra, viera aumentar a disponibilidade de terras, conforme previsto, não apenas para agricultura e criação de gado, mas, acima de tudo, para o lazer, a caça, o polo e o golfe.

Seu último proprietário, Frank Tiarks, depois de modernizar o velho solar, decidiu vendê-lo em 1936. Casa e terreno foram comprados pela Sociedade Missionária da Igreja, ocupados pelo Exército britânico durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, e afinal adquiridos, cerca de três anos atrás, numa transação obscura, por um misterioso líder de seita e empresário jamaicano, tutor das duas únicas herdeiras de uma vasta fortuna. Então, o lugar foi transformado numa fortaleza, com cercas elétricas, câmeras de vigilância com infravermelho e os melhores sistemas de alarme – e onde estranhos não seriam bem-vindos, salvo com convite especial.

Foxbury Manor nada tinha de inocente. Corriam muitas lendas de aparições espectrais, fantasmas assombrando a austera mansão de vinte e oito quartos, demônios com asas de morcego e olhos brilhantes que saíam de uma grande caverna subterrânea para sugar o sangue de homens e animais à meia-noite. Tais superstições aparentemente não preocupavam os novos donos do imóvel. E os criados que trabalhavam na mansão não tinham a menor ideia de que, sob seus pés, nas profundas do conjunto de cavernas e passagens de mais de vinte quilômetros de Chislehurst Caves, cientistas de procedência duvidosa realizavam experiências biofísicas e genéticas que em hipótese alguma poderiam chegar ao conhecimento da população da Grã-Bretanha.

Um Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith branco, rutilando ao sol, adentrou os portões da mansão que se abriram automaticamente – por controle remoto – para dar passagem ao carro de luxo. Atrás deste vinha um Oldsmobile 1940, série 90, de fabricação americana, brilhando em verde, com direção hidramática e ornamento cromado _art-déco_ sob os farois embutidos mas salientes. Após a passagem do último carro, os enormes portões voltaram a fechar-se atrás deles, controlados remotamente via rádio por um maquinismo eletrônico qualquer. Os dois automóveis percorreram uns cem metros de terreno arborizado e muito bem cuidado, indo por fim estacionar em frente à entrada principal da casa, cercada de grandes jardins. Mais de uma dúzia de seguranças armados montavam guarda.

Na imensidão mal iluminada e suntuosamente decorada do _hall _de entrada da mansão, só um homem e uma mulher aguardavam com tranquilidade, mantendo certa distância da pesada porta de carvalho negro que dava para fora. Pesadas cortinas carmesim cobriam parcialmente as largas janelas envidraçadas do _hall_, onde os únicos toques modernos em meio a espelhos dourados italianos do século XVIII, candelabros de prata e bronze, mármores, vasos Ming e tapetes de Bukhara eram um telefone em cima de uma das mesinhas e um interfone.

- Mestre Therion, eles estão aqui – falou a mulher exótica de longa cabeleira vermelha, olhos oblíquos amarelo-âmbar e lábios volumosos e rubros, aparentando uns vinte e cinco anos. Usava um belo vestido longo marrom-sépia, decotado e sem mangas, com uma abertura frontal que mostrava as pernas, mitenes e botas de salto agulha pretas que iam até a altura das coxas. – A Rainha Vermelha, seu _chevalier-mor _e a serva pessoal deste.

- Sim, eu posso senti-los – retrucou o homem de pele pálida, quase translúcida, cabelos negros ondulados até a cintura como um manto de escuridão e uma soturna maquiagem azul-arroxeada em torno dos olhos castanho-avermelhados que irradiavam força e poder e uma tremenda superioridade mental. Não teria mais que trinta e cinco anos. Seus trajes eram tão pouco discretos como sua aparência física: camisa de seda vermelho-carmim com botões dourados e abotoaduras de madrepérola, calças e paletó de lã negros retintos, sapatos lustrosos que brilhavam como espelhos de obsidiana. Usava uma corrente de jade com um pequeno dragão de jade verde-preto no pescoço, visível pela abertura do colarinho da camisa, e, no indicador da mão direita, um anel de prata-paládio com onze pequeníssimas rodolitas formando as figuras de uma flor de amaranto e uma borboleta. Na cabeça, um chapéu triangular de feltro preto com o Olho de Hórus, ou _Udjat_, dentro de um Delta Radiante. – Tal como eu previ, as negociações foram breves. E Anisha não está feliz.

- Pensa que a Princesa Nadjia rejeitou o pedido de Anisha?

- Ela é pacifista, odeia lutar do fundo de sua alma _chiropteran_. E _gosta _de humanos, ao contrário de nossa mestra e rainha. Simples questão de lógica.

De cada um dos veículos estacionados saltou um motorista uniformizado de azul, com quepe e luvas brancas. O jovem chofer do Rolls-Royce alvo e reluzente abriu a porta traseira esquerda. Seu colega que guiara o Oldsmobile verde-escuro fez o mesmo.

Do Rolls-Royce saiu uma pequena e linda mocinha de pele muito clara e cabelos louros com uma trança retorcida em coque, parecendo ter quinze ou dezesseis anos. Trajava um vestido curto na altura dos joelhos, vermelho-púrpura, com mangas compridas e gola xale dobrada para baixo em volta do pescoço delicado, de onde pendia um fascinante colar de platina e ouro branco com os símbolos da Fênix e do Pelicano e seus sete filhotes em rubis e diamantes. Brincos de ouro branco com diamantes e rubis, meia-calça fina preta e sapatos fechados de salto alto pretos. O chamejante pigmento escarlate dos lábios cheios fazia um forte contraste com a alvura da pele de porcelana da pequena deusa. Os longos olhos amendoados, sombreados de preto, refulgiam feito um par de joias de granada de cor vermelho-sangue. Olhos de predador vampiresco.

_Anisha, a Rainha Vermelha dos _chiropterans _de seu clã_.

Do sedan verde desceu um homem corpulento e negro, de olhos apertados e um sorriso bonachão nos lábios espessos e arroxeados, beirando os cinquenta anos (pelas entradas do cabelo carapinho ralo na testa alta), de terno risca de giz azul-marinho escuro, camisa e gravata bordô, sapatos de verniz preto, chapéu azul de feltro e bengala de castão de ouro, que estendeu a mão, cavalheirescamente, para sua acompanhante, uma jovem e bela mulher oriental de tez morena que aparentava dezessete anos e trajava vestido lilás claro, longo, com decote em V e sapatos de salto alto brancos. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos amendoados e cabelos castanho-escuros, curtos e lisos. Ela lhe deu a mão e ele ajudou-a a sair do carro. A mão direita do homem, marrom-parda, também ostentava no dedo indicador um anel de prata-paládio onde se viam, igualmente, compostos de onze granadas rodolitas, os ícones pequeníssimos da flor de amaranto e da borboleta – o emblema dos _chevaliers _de Anisha e Nadjia, simbolizando a imortalidade.

_Samuel Liddell "Magus" Gardner, cavaleiro-mor e _premier _da Rainha Anisha, Mestre de Assassinos, e sua assassina serva Airi Tosa_.

A mão esquerda apoiada na bengala de castão dourado exibia uma pulseira de prata rústica que (como ele próprio gostava de dizer) trazia gravado em caracteres rúnicos o nome secreto de Satã, Set, Tat ou Thoth, o Deus da Sabedoria Hermes Trismegisto.

Therion sentiu-os, todos os três; Lilith, sua serva lanceira, também. Como _chiropterans_, ambos conseguiam sentir a presença de seus semelhantes e irmãos de raça em um raio de até dez metros. Therion podia captar e analisar os campos áuricos e os padrões das ondas cerebrais deles, assim como auscultar o som de sua respiração e as batidas de seus corações, farejar seu sangue. Não sabia ler seus pensamentos – apenas a rainha do covil, cujo sangue circulava nos corpos de seus _chevaliers_, tinha esse privilégio, decorrente do elo mental advindo da partilha de sangue com todos eles -, mas tão somente os sentimentos fundamentais de seus coirmãos e de sua rainha-mãe. Pois um _chevalier _apenas lia a mente de seu servo, com quem compartia seu precioso sangue _chiropteran_.

E ambos sabiam que o reverso também era verdadeiro: ou seja, que Anisha, Magus e Airi estavam igualmente cientes de sua presença no grande salão de entrada. Anisha, uma rainha de quatrocentos e três anos, era capaz de sentir e reconhecer qualquer _chiropteran _dentro de um raio de algumas centenas de metros. E ler os pensamentos de seus "filhos", desde que estes não lhe fechassem as mentes com um bloqueio volitivo.

- Lilith – falou Therion, o homem que a Inglaterra e o mundo conheceram pelo nome de Aleister Crowley, com a voz grossa e estranhamente suave ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutora.

- O mestre quer o de sempre? – perguntou a serva de cabeleira ruiva e olhos ambarinos, com um toque de malícia.

- Lilith, minha Concubina Escarlate, nossas mentes não têm segredos uma para a outra.

- O "beijo da serpente"?

- O "beijo da serpente".

Lentamente, então, ela tirou a mitene da mão direita e Therion pegou-lhe o pulso exposto, cravou os caninos afiados e pontiagudos na carne deliciosamente macia da serva, sugando todo o sangue que jorrava da ferida. _Diablerie_! Lilith estremeceu, gemeu e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. _Sangue é vida_!

- Mestre – ela murmurou, os olhos amarelados chamejando de êxtase, de prazer lascivo – O Magus pode ser o cavaleiro-mor de Anisha, mas _você_, Aleister Crowley, Mestre Therion, Grande Besta Selvagem, "o Homem Mais Perverso do Mundo", é o favorito dela!

- Perfeitamente correto – retrucou o _chevalier_, sem nenhuma modéstia. Passou a língua pelos lábios encarnados e lambeu os pequenos filetes de sangue escorrendo dos cantos da boca. Seus olhos frios e opacos agora resplandeciam com um brilho avermelhado. Vezes e mais vezes ele executara esse ritual, tanto com _chiropterans _quanto com humanos de ambos os sexos – e entre estes, a famosa bailarina Isadora Duncan. Therion sabia usar como ninguém os poderes de fascínio e sedução próprios dos _chiropterans _para aliciar vítimas mortais "voluntárias".

Nove meses antes ele havia simulado a própria morte a fim de escapar da suspeita de que, para a Escudo Vermelho, o famoso e polêmico ocultista britânico Aleister Crowley fosse um _chevalier _e não um mero humano. Apenas um seleto número de fiéis seguidores humanos oriundos da _Ordo Templi Orientis _e da _Astrum Argentum_ conhecia toda a verdade.

- Lembre-se, Lilith, "todo homem e toda mulher é uma estrela", em sua própria órbita – ele declarou, a voz insidiosa e macia. As feridas na carne branca e macia da serva _chiropteran _já tinham fechado e sumido. – Todavia, as estrelas não são todas iguais. Elas existem em todos os tamanhos, cores, temperaturas e brilhos nos espaços siderais, de supergigantes azuis muito quentes e luminosas a anãs vermelhas relativamente "frias" e obscuras, passando pelas anãs amarelas "medianas" como o Sol, sem falar nas anãs brancas que são os "cadáveres", as "cinzas" de estrelas mortas. – Enquanto falava, ouvia os passos da rainha, do _chevalier _e da serva sobre o chão de granito do pátio de entrada, cada vez mais próximos, o som da respiração deles, de seus batimentos cardíacos, tudo isso em meio a uma babel cacofônica de ruídos – tais como o gotejar de uma torneira, o rumor leve de ratos no sótão, o zunido quase inaudível de eletrodomésticos e outras máquinas, as vozes das aves canoras, o ciciar dos insetos, o sussurro das águas dum regato – que só a audição aguçada de um _chiropteran _seria capaz de distinguir, assim como seu olfato mais apurado que o dos seres humanos sentiria o cheiro do sangue deles a milhas de distância. E as auras! Como eram frias e brutálicas as auras de seus irmãos de raça! Sentia sua bioenergia - sua energia orgônica, ou força ódica, _vril_, _chi_ ou_ ki_; ele os rastreava sem ver, do mesmo modo que um morcego se guia no escuro por intermédio de um sentido adicional de "radar" natural.

No mesmo instante a porta do _hall _se abriu de supetão e por ela entrou Anisha, tão altiva e orgulhosa, deusa e rainha ao mesmo tempo, seguida por Magus, com seu ar autoconfiante de _Magister Templi_, sereno e sábio, que caminhava três passos atrás dela, e por fim, Airi, discreta e reservada, caminhando três passos atrás de Magus. "Rainha, _chevalier _e serva", pensou Therion, sem se preocupar em bloquear seus pensamentos. "Uma perfeita hierarquia _chiropteran_".

_Linda Anisha_! _Babalon, nossa Mãe e nossa amante imortal_...

- Minha rainha – ele saudou-a, fazendo uma grande mesura, mas com um sorriso irônico a torcer-lhe os lábios finos por um instante. Com um acenar de cabeça, saudou o homem negro. – Frater Magus. – Este lhe retornou o aceno. Enfim, Therion dirigiu-se à moça oriental. – Airi-_san_.

- Therion, onde estão os outros _chevaliers_? – A voz de Anisha vibrava num tom autoritário. - Não sinto a presença deles na casa.

As íris de seus orbes haviam perdido a coloração avermelhada tão intimidadora, exibindo, por ora, um delicado tom azul-violáceo que os tornava semelhantes a um par de iolitas.

Therion riu baixinho. – Trata-se de uma pergunta retórica, Anisha? – Como sua rainha-mãe, ela tinha a habilidade de extrair dele todo e qualquer pensamento ou ideia, tal qual ele fazia com Lilith, e, simultaneamente, vedar-lhe o acesso aos segredos de sua própria mente. – Minha mente, sua mente... Dama Escarlate! – falou, com um leve tom de zombaria.

Anisha ignorou deliberadamente o sarcasmo de seu _chevalier _favorito.

- _Humpf_! William, Moina e seus respectivos servos ainda estão na França negociando a aliança com os Goldsmith – ela disse com uma voz mais controlada, os olhos violeta parecendo queimar sobre o irreverente _chevalier_; Anisha lia seus pensamentos como quem lê num livro aberto. – George, Francis, Allan e os servos deles ainda não chegaram porque ficaram retidos em seus empregos de fachada no mundo dos humanos. – Suspirou com um ar de resignação. – Ninguém esperava por este meu regresso prematuro do encontro com a minha irmã Nadjia.

- Exceto este humilde _chevalier _que vos fala – Therion replicou suavemente. – Qual foi a resposta da Rainha Azul à sua proposta de juntar forças conosco e com Amshel Goldsmith, unir a família _chiropteran _num esforço grandioso para erradicar o _Homo sapiens _da face da Terra?

- Ela não nos apoiará – Anisha respondeu, com um travo de raiva e mágoa. – Aquela amante de humanos...! Ela disse, com aquele sorriso complacente de sempre: "Anisha, minha querida irmã, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? No entanto, sabe também que abomino violência, certo? Sendo assim não posso acompanhá-la. Não posso aceitar a sua 'solução final'. É errado. Em nome do nosso amor, deixe os seres humanos em paz". – Suspirou de novo. – Mas é a Vontade dela. Não posso interferir.

Ele assentiu.

- Imagino o quanto você deve se sentir apunhalada no coração – falou, em tom gentil. - Afinal, diversamente de suas primas Saya e Diva, você e sua irmã cresceram juntas e muito afeiçoadas uma à outra. E as gêmeas ruivas, as jovens rainhas, tão lindas, tão especiais...

- Não importa – Anisha retrucou secamente, interrompendo-o. – Manteremos o plano original, com ou sem minha irmã e os _chevaliers _dela. A propósito, Therion – sua voz assumiu um tom ameaçador -, mantenha-se longe das minhas sobrinhas.

- Minha Senhora Babalon, se esse for o seu desejo... – ele replicou solenemente, torcendo os lábios num sorriso debochado e escarninho.

- É minha _Vontade_ – disse-lhe Anisha com uma serenidade majestática, a voz gélida, os olhos lilases insensíveis.

- Bem, vamos todos entrar – interveio Magus, sempre bonachão e sorridente. – Anisha, irmão – disse, pousando os olhos acastanhados na bela Rainha Vermelha e em Therion.

Os cinco _chiropterans _– a despeito de seu aspecto exterior "demasiado humano", tratava-se de criaturas tão estranhas e alheias à raça humana como hipotéticos habitantes de Alpha Centauri ou de Tau Ceti – atravessaram a entrada arcada de colunas, passaram por alguns poucos criados e serviçais humanos, enveredaram por um pequeno corredor até uma porta entalhada de maçaneta de bronze dando para um cômodo espaçoso cujo piso em mosaico de mármore tinha sido decorado com um dos símbolos mais queridos de Therion: a serpente que se enrosca à Árvore da Vida, ou _Etz Hachaim_, diagrama metafísico que representa a estrutura de dez dimensões do Universo e a escalada ao poder supremo. As paredes e o teto pintados em tons de azul-violeta escuros, revestidos de opalina, aumentavam ainda mais a impressão de imensidade do recinto. Nove cadeiras de couro reluzente de alto espaldar estavam dispostas ao redor de uma mesa oval de reuniões feita de maciça madeira rara, no meio da sala, e poltronas capitonê ao longo das paredes.

Magus apertou o interruptor na parede e a sala foi imediatamente inundada pela luz elétrica amarela que provinha do imenso lustre feito de aço pendurado no centro do teto.

Elegante e orgulhosa, Anisha tomou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa oval.

- Therion quer saber qual a situação – ela falou bruscamente, com seus frios olhos violeta fixos no _chevalier _de vestes extravagantes.

- Além, é claro, da recusa da Princesa Nadjia em cooperar conosco – Therion provocou, enfrentando sem pestanejar o olhar intenso e trespassante da deusa vampira.

- Então ouça isto, irmão – replicou Magus, colocando o chapéu e a bengala sobre uma poltrona e inclinando a face parda ovalada na direção de Therion. – Na madrugada de ontem para hoje, Saya Otonashi apareceu na Saint-George's Hannover Square e destruiu os dois peões que Jameel Ahmed enviou para atrair sua atenção. Airi confirmou isso.

- Saya – Therion repetiu em voz baixa, com evidente prazer. – A filha da escuridão.

- Isso mesmo. Como diriam os humanos, ela mordeu a isca direitinho.

Magus tomou assento na cadeira vazia à direita de Anisha. Airi o secundou.

- Hmmm, interessante – resmungou Therion. Ele sentou-se à esquerda da mestra do clã, e Lilith imediatamente se posicionou, de pé, à direita de seu mestre. – E quanto a Coleman? O acólito que Jameel, aliás, Martin Bormann, infiltrou numa das equipes de busca da Escudo Vermelho para tentar chegar perto de Saya?

- Morto. Airi me disse que foi confirmada a destruição de Coleman, duas horas atrás, na autoestrada A23, perto de Brighton. Saya o matou.

Therion fitou a serva de seu "irmão mais velho". A garota, elegantemente em pé do lado de Magus, exibia-se de semblante impassível, insondável. "Tem um ar de sonsa em um rosto de boneca japonesa", analisou-a em silêncio. Tinha consciência de que a aparentemente frágil e delicada serva de Magus era uma lutadora habilidosa tanto quanto sua própria serva Lilith.

- Três peões mortos. – O _chevalier _de vasta cabeleira negra pôs-se a meditar. – Mais os três ou quatro que deixamos predar livremente nas favelas do East End de Londres. Todos eles, cobaias humanas medicadas com a droga mutagênica extraída do sangue de Diva, que Bormann trouxe quando fugiu clandestino da Alemanha há três anos. – Riu baixinho, um riso rouco e sensual que exacerbou os sentidos de Lilith e deixou-a com as pupilas dilatadas de excitação. – Significa que Saya e a ralé escrava da Escudo Vermelho estão convencidos de que lidam com os _chevaliers _de Diva, ou com a própria Diva. Nada além disso.

- Sim, tudo está correndo conforme planejado até agora – disse Magus, deixando seu tradicional sorriso se alastrar por toda sua face cor de bronze escuro. – É líquido e certo que a renegada Saya não faz a mais remota ideia de que NÓS existimos.

- Como poderia? - Anisha soltou uma risada cristalina. – Fizeram-na crer que a mãe dela, maldito seja seu nome, foi a única rainha de sua geração a produzir uma prole. Pobre criança iludida! Trata-se de um exemplo cabal de quão perniciosa para nossa raça pode ser a associação com os vermes humanos. – Calou-se um instante e acrescentou, com uma espécie de pesar no rosto angelical: - Mas, não podemos deixá-la sozinha, nas trevas da ignorância. É uma de nós. EU assumirei a responsabilidade por ela, por Saya. Eu a libertarei do jugo dos humanos, para que siga sua Verdadeira Vontade, como _chiropteran_.Nenhuma rainha há de ser escrava de escravos!

- Se for a _sua_ Vontade, Anisha – declarou Magus em tom solene, tal como convinha a um _chevalier _perante sua mestra. – Havemos de libertar Saya da escravidão espiritual imposta pelos humanos fracos e desprezíveis da Escudo Vermelho. E uma vez livre da restrição imposta por essa raça diabólica que são os humanos, ela estará apta a cruzar o Abismo e se unir à Besta que reside no imo do coração, para então, só então, conhecer a sua Verdadeira Vontade.

- Como nós – disse Lilith. Magus olhou para ela e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Jameel Ahmed Khan, ex-Martin Bormann, terá um interesse todo especial pela Saya – prognosticou Therion. – Não nos esqueçamos de que, biologicamente, ele é – sempre será – um _chevalier _de Diva. Por conseguinte, Saya é seu espécime complementar de cruzamento, sua "noiva". Ele somente pode procriar com ela e ninguém mais. Lamentável falha da natureza!

- A menos que _suas _pesquisas e testes no campo da reprodução _chiropteran_ assistida sejam coroados de êxito, certo, Therion? – contrapôs Magus, com fala mansa e macia, mas curiosamente enfática. Seus olhos escuros eram penetrantes.

- Naturalmente que sim – respondeu o _chevalier _rebelde, dando ao outro um olhar feroz. – Irmão mais velho! (Airi e Lilith trocaram um olhar coruscante.)

Anisha acompanhava com interesse o cavalheiresco embate verbal entre o mais velho de seus _chevaliers_ e o mais jovem - pela ordem cronológica em que foram transformados, pelo compartilhamento do sangue, de reles humanos em sublimes _chiropterans_ -, entre o sábio e autoritário Magus e o rebelde e irreverente Therion. Eles discutiam e competiam sempre. Eram coirmãos. Seus filhos. Ela os fizera, assim como os outros cinco, dera-lhes a Verdadeira Vida, ao beber-lhes o impuro sangue humano, levando-os a experimentar uma quase-morte, para então, só então, infundir neles o seu precioso fluido vital, o Elixir da Vida, fazendo-os renascer como criaturas superiores, imortais, verdadeiros reis-deuses. Tirara-lhes a escória de prata e a substituíra pelo ouro alquímico. Transmutara-os. De escravos rastejando na lama, nas sombras, na escuridão, a esplendorosos Cavaleiros da Hoste do Sol. Sorriu. Ironicamente, fora graças ao sábio e poderoso Magus que Therion recebera o sangue de Anisha, pois o velho _chevalier _muito insistira nisso. E no fim competiam entre si, como irmãos, pelo amor e atenção da mãe. Era a mesma coisa com os _chevaliers _de sua irmã. "_Chiropterans _são uma raça guerreira", ponderou. Quantas vezes ela vira o choque de vontades entre seus queridos _chevaliers _resultar em braços e pernas e pescoços quebrados - que se regeneravam, calcificavam e cicatrizavam quase que instantaneamente, em questão de segundos! "Lutar é preciso. Mas lutar como irmãos, respeitando-se. Não somos iguais aos humanos".

_Machos e fêmeas humanos não são homens e mulheres verdadeiros_. _Não sabem o que é Amor, o que é Vontade_._ Não passam de animais inferiores vidas-curtas_. _Seu único fim é servir como escravos dos verdadeiros Homens e Mulheres da raça superior dos _chiropterans.

Foi quando captou a poderosa aura ou campo eletromagnético pessoal de mais um _chevalier_, dentro do perímetro da propriedade. Mas não era um dos sete que ela gerara por compartilhar seu sangue real _chiropteran_ com os escolhidos. Ainda assim, contudo, ela o conhecia. Seu faro aguçado sentiu-lhe o cheiro e identificou-o. Ouviu-lhe a voz ultrassônica.

Não era seu _chevalier _pelo sangue, senão por adoção e convicção.

- Jameel acaba de chegar do laboratório – disse sem rodeios.

Os dois _chevaliers _e as duas servas apenas sentiram a presença do recém-chegado quando o mesmo já se encontrava dentro do raio de ação de seus sentidos de olfato, audição, ecolocalização e medição do campo áurico.

Minutos depois, a porta da sala se abriu e um homem, presumivelmente indiano, entrou sem alarde. Alto, magro, tez escura cor de azeitona, nariz aquilino e barba negra até o peito. Grandes olhos escuros muito vivos que pareciam dardejar fogo. Usava um terno cinza-escuro de _tweed_, com uma corrente de relógio presa ao bolso do colete, sapatos de cromo alemão pretos e um turbante de seda verde enrolado na cabeça – o que o caracterizaria como um _hadji_, isto é, um peregrino muçulmano que fizera a peregrinação a Meca. Não obstante...

O anel de prata-paládio no dedo indicador direito, com a constelação de onze rodolitas formando a borboleta e a flor de amaranto, denunciava a sua condição de _chevalier_.

Com muita dignidade, o falso indiano caminhou até em frente à rainha do clã, inclinou-se respeitosamente e cumprimentou Magus e Airi, Therion e Lilith.

Jameel Ahmed Khan, que apenas três anos atrás havia sido Martin Bormann, uma das figuras de proa do Terceiro Reich, Diretor da Chancelaria do Partido Nacional-Socialista, Secretário do _Führer _e "eminência parda" deste – além, é óbvio, de _chevalier _de Diva. Valendo-se de seus poderes transmórficos como _chiropteran_, Bormann tomara a aparência física e a identidade de uma de suas incautas vítimas humanas após sugar-lhe o sangue, para evadir-se à perseguição quer da Escudo Vermelho, quer dos caçadores de nazistas.

- Por favor. – Disse-lhe Magus, apontando para a cadeira vazia diante dele.

Jameel sentou-se em silêncio. Fazia três anos que pertencia às fileiras dos _chevaliers _de Anisha e à família Wyngarde, embora em suas veias corresse o sangue de Diva. Pois, apesar de o resto do mundo dos humanos desconhecer isso, os _chiropterans _mandavam na Alemanha nazista. O líder dos _chevaliers _de Diva, Amshel Goldschmidt (que depois mudaria seu sobrenome para Goldsmith), responsável pela aliança com os nazis para desenvolver e melhorar as armas secretas biológicas de Hitler – inclusive, dizia-se a boca pequena, novos conhecimentos e tecnologias obtidos em contatos com alienígenas naufragados na Terra -, ordenara a seu irmão de clã, Solomon, que executasse Bormann, quando a derrocada do Reich parecia ser inevitável, a fim de impedir que o segredo da criação de vampiros _chiropterans _artificiais caísse em mãos russas ou americanas. Solomon, porém, poupara a vida de Bormann num momento de fraqueza. ("Não me tornei _chiropteran _e _chevalier _para assassinar a sangue frio meus irmãos de raça", dissera.) O ex-líder nazista lograra fugir da Alemanha sem que Amshel ou os Aliados ou a Escudo Vermelho percebessem, e, relegado à orfandade, fora prazerosamente adotado pelo clã de Anisha e nomeado diretor do que viria a ser a versão local do "Projeto Delta" dos Goldsmith e da empresa _Cinq Flèche _(fundada por Solomon após a guerra).

Lembrou-se das palavras de sua nova senhora, naquela ocasião memorável: "Seja bem-vindo à família Wyngarde, Martin. Jamais um _chiropteran _baterá em vão à nossa porta".

Anisha apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e, repousando o pequeno queixo pontudo sobre as mãos entrelaçadas, encarou Jameel Ahmed Khan.

- A quantas vai o nosso projeto, Jameel? - ela perguntou suavemente. Não podia perscrutar-lhe os pensamentos, porquanto não possuía o Laço de Sangue com o _chevalier _de sua prima. Nada de elo mental. Sua mente e a dele eram mutuamente fechadas e estanques.

- Já está em andamento! – Ele respondeu laconicamente. – Como sabe, o "soro delta" foi criado a partir dos experimentos com os extratos refinados do sangue de Diva em cobaias humanas de raças branca e mongólica, começados na Rússia pré-revolucionária por Grigori Rasputin, e prosseguidos na Alemanha do Terceiro Reich por Amshel e Solomon Goldschmidt. Foram necessários trinta anos só para lançar os fundamentos de um projeto de tamanha complexidade!

Magus esquadrinhou-lhe a face calma e amorenada. Disse: - Ficamos impressionados com os peões totalmente metamorfizados que você criou, Jameel. Então é _aquilo _que acontece às cobaias humanas que recebem sucessivas inoculações de "soro delta"? Sem o dreno de sangue de um _chevalier _ou de uma rainha? Uma espécie de _ghoul_?

Um sorriso sagaz surgiu no rosto de Jameel, os olhos castanho-escuros parecendo fitar o interlocutor de uma incrível distância por trás de suas feições escuras e regulares.

- _Aquilo _não passa de uma degeneração geno-fenotípica da cobaia, uma regressão atávica ao primitivismo de um estágio evolutivo anterior de nossa própria espécie, análogo, por exemplo, ao que o _Australopithecus africanus _representa para a evolução primitiva dos humanos. Foram feitos só para servir de isca para Saya, nada mais.

- Pois bem, ela mordeu a isca lindamente – replicou Therion. – E os pobres-diabos já viraram pó cristalizado. O que mais tem para nos dar, mostrar, dizer... irmão?

Lilith deu uma risadinha. Estava com as mãos apoiadas no encosto da cadeira do mestre.

- Meus cientistas que trabalham com espécimes caucasoides e negroides do East End de Londres tiveram sucesso na eliminação das reações de rejeição ao sangue de Anisha – retrucou Jameel calmamente. – Poderíamos iniciar de imediato a produção de toda uma série nova de peões. Mas produzir _chiropterans _artificiais com a inteligência, a beleza física e as habilidades regenerativas sobre-humanas de um _chevalier _é algo que ainda está além das possibilidades da ciência do século XX. Mesmo o Venerável Irmão Amshel admitiu que decorrerão pelo menos trinta ou quarenta anos antes que o Projeto Delta possa dar seus primeiros frutos.

- Mais uma razão para nos aliarmos ao Grupo Goldsmith e a _Cinq Flèche_ – disse Anisha. – Espero encontrar o leme do mundo nas mãos dos _chiropterans _quando sair do meu próximo período de hibernação.

- Há o elemento místico, a alma – observou Therion, com os braços de Lilith ao seu redor carinhosamente. – A transformação de um humano inferior em um _chiropteran_, o ser mais sublime do globo terrestre, envolve algo mais que cromossomos e genes, ou DNA recombinante. O elo mental entre rainha e _chevalier_, ou entre _chevalier_ e servo, decorrente do laço de sangue que os une, é tanto um elo mágiko, místico-metafísico, quanto neurofísico. Lembrem-se!

- Anotado. – A voz de Anisha soou fria. – Prossiga, Jameel.

- Para continuar a pesquisa com os _chiropterans _artificiais, não poderei dispensar o uso de espécimes humanos saudáveis do segmento superior da sociedade inglesa – disse Jameel em tom cauteloso. – Preciso de dez novos exemplares caucasianos, machos e fêmeas, entre quinze e vinte e cinco anos de idade, para testar uma versão modificada do soro do Dr. Klein.

- Você os terá – garantiu Magus, que trocou um breve olhar com Airi. – Como empresário de comunicações e "guru" de políticos e celebridades deste país, tenho meus contatos nos escalões superiores da sociedade: de lordes e _ladies_, astros e estrelas do cinema, às mais altas patentes militares e governamentais, todos embarafustados em cultos satânicos de sociedades secretas e comendo na minha mão, por assim dizer. Os humanos parecem sentir uma atração inexplicável por esse tipo de coisa. Amanhã requisitarei suas dez cobaias por intermédio de Airi.

- Estou às suas ordens – disse com voz fina a garota japonesa, até então circunspecta e calada. Jameel Ahmed Khan fitou a serva de traços mongólicos como se ela fosse um inseto raro e ele um entomologista numa pesquisa científica. Em seu íntimo, perguntava-se se ela seria capaz de se transformar por inteira e adquirir a forma de um verdadeiro _chiropteran_, teratoide, tal como seu mestre, ou apenas parcialmente, garras e presas de predador hematófago à mostra.

Anisha se levantou da mesa. Parecia flutuar quando andava.

- Venham, minhas crianças – disse, sorrindo. – Vamos comemorar um pouco.

"Que os nossos esforços em prol do avanço e aperfeiçoamento da raça _chiropteran_ e da erradicação da praga humana da superfície de toda a Terra sejam coroados de êxito".

- Assim seja – entoou Therion. Sua voz soou como um dobre a finados. – Por uma Nova Era, um Novo Eon – e uma nova raça, mais limpa e melhor que o imperfeito _Homo sapiens_!

- Anisha – disse Lilith. – Quer que mande o mordomo ir buscar na cave da mansão uma garrafa do melhor vinho do Porto tinto?

- Sim, Lilith. Antes, porém, quero que Therion me oferte o _presente _que está escondendo de mim. – Dito isto, Anisha virou seus olhos violeta para o _chevalier _hermafrodita de longas madeixas negras e vestimentas extravagantes. Parecia enxergar através dele, _dentro _dele.

- Anisha! – Therion encarou-a, fingindo surpresa. – Assim você me ofende!

A rainha _chiropteran _exibia um sorriso matreiro e sensual nos cantos dos lindos lábios vermelhos e cheios. – Therion, meu amado, eu o conheço. Eu fiz você. Conheço seu estratagema de dissimular o conteúdo da sua mente com outros pensamentos. Faz isso quando quer ocultar algo de mim, mas sem recorrer ao bloqueio volitivo, para não despertar suspeitas. Não é assim?

- Mestre... – principiou Lilith, insegura de si mesma.

- Tudo bem, Lilith. - Therion abriu os braços num gesto gracioso. - Você venceu, Anisha. Eu pretendia fazer uma surpresa à minha rainha, à Dama Escarlate, nossa mãe e amante... Mas você descobriu tudo. Uma pena, realmente...!

Virou-se para Lilith sem proferir uma palavra. Esta recebeu um "lampejo mental" do mestre, e, logo em seguida, retirou-se da sala. Voltou dali a alguns minutos, trazendo nos braços um pequeno volume embrulhado numa manta de lã azul. Quão cuidadosamente ela entregou-o a Therion, que se aproximou de Anisha com o "embrulhinho" em seus braços.

Disse: - É meu presente para você, Rainha Vermelha.

Com os orbes rebrilhando de excitação, Anisha tomou em suas mãos delicadas o pequeno embrulho e afrouxou a manta que o cobria. Então, seus lábios coralinos se abriram com visível prazer, o prazer da gula. Sentia o irresistível aroma de sangue humano. Sangue infantil.

A _oferenda_ de Therion era um bebê humano de apenas oito dias de vida.

- Uma criança humana! – exclamou baixinho, deliciada. – Macho, praticamente recém-nascido... tão tenro... Sim, Therion. Adorei seu presente.

- Eu o tirei de uma _squatter-house _nos cortiços de Herne Hill e Brixton, hoje pela manhã – esclareceu Therion. – Depois de me alimentar da mãe do bebê, tomei a forma dela, vesti suas roupas e saí com ele envolto na manta, em plena luz do dia. Ninguém me impediu.

Como se pressentisse a sorte que lhe estava reservada, o bebê ficou agitado e começou a chorar. Tinha a pele lisa rosada, o rosto gorducho úmido, os pequenos olhos azuis-escuros, escassos fios de cabelo louro e praticamente nenhuma dentição. Anisha, imperturbável, falou:

- Meus filhos, todos temos consciência de que os humanos são o Mal encarnado, são inimigos jurados de nossa raça. Eles nos exterminariam sem a menor contemplação, já que não toleram a existência de qualquer outra raça dotada de inteligência e capaz de competir com eles. Todos os seus atos são ditados unicamente pelo instinto da destruição. E _isto – _ela levantou o bebê que chorava ruidosamente – é nada menos que a semente do Mal. A larva de uma das espécies mais nocivas que o mundo já conheceu. Não podemos, em hipótese alguma, permitir que a semente se desenvolva em erva daninha, ou que a larva se transforme em pupa e depois em "inseto praga". Cabe a nós, a espécie superior, no topo da cadeia alimentar, restaurar o equilíbrio.

Sua voz era infantil, embora harmoniosa. Seus movimentos graciosos, delicados e firmes. Fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los em seguida, mostrando o refulgente par de joias vermelho-sangue que parecia queimar, como duas pequenas chamas infernais, nas órbitas amendoadas do rosto de boneca de porcelana cor-de-rosa. Os lábios de um vermelho carmesim sorriram expondo os dois caninos superiores afiados e pontiagudos, alvíssimos, parecendo adagas de marfim em miniatura de mortífera perfeição. _A Besta Negra_! _A Besta conduz a Mulher Escarlate_.Então, os rubros orbes da rainha encontraram os azuis celestes da cria humana indefesa, que, subitamente, parou de chorar, e sorriu, sorriu largamente – _ambos _sorriam, predador e presa, olhos nos olhos, por um segundo que pareceu durar uma eternidade, como que mesmerizados. Com precisão letal, e demasiado rápido para a visão humana acompanhar, Anisha cravou seus dentes na tenra carne rósea e macia do bebê, perfurando-a e avidamente sugando-lhe o sangue doce, a força vital, até a última gota, o último alento. _Delicioso_...!

Ela era a própria personificação, em corpo de mulher, de menina, da mítica serpente que hipnotiza sua presa e devora os filhos de Eva. Os dois _chevaliers _e suas respectivas servas não cabiam em si de tanta excitação. Os orbes castanhos de Therion chispavam de prazer maligno e uma fascinação perversa. Magus respirava pesadamente e tinha no rosto pardo uma expressão de perplexidade e de veneração imediata. _Minha Deusa_! Airi acompanhava tudo de olhos vidrados e boca aberta, salivando. Os lábios escancarados de Lilith desvelavam seus quatro dentes caninos longos e pontudos, enquanto sua língua rolava despudorada para fora e para dentro da boca larga.

Era como se "bebessem", eles também, do sacrifício sanguinário à sua Rainha.

- Nós purificamos o mundo! – exclamou Anisha com sua voz infantil, mas nada inocente, olhos chamejantes e filetes finos de sangue de bebê escorrendo dos lábios carnudos.

- Nós purificamos o mundo! – bradaram em coro os quatro _chiropterans_, apoiando a palavra de ordem da rainha do covil.

- Livre-se _disto –_ Anisha entregou a Lilith os restos mortais consumidos do bebê humano. – Pelo menos, para isso eles servem – comentou, lambendo os lábios e os dedos, que nem uma gata que acabou de caçar um pardalzinho. – Quero dizer, os humanos e suas crias. A propósito, Lilith, esqueça o vinho do Porto. Mande o Adrian trazer uma garrafa de _Château Duel_, safra de 1883. Ouvi dizer que foi um excelente ano, com uma excelente safra.

- Como quiser, Anisha.

NOTA DO AUTOR: a ideia do(a)s servo(a)s como auxiliares dos _chevaliers_, assim como a das outras rainhas, primas de Saya e de Diva, pertence ao amigo Maxwel, autor de "A Lenda do Cavaleiro Negro", que gentilmente autorizou-me a utilizá-las em minha própria história. (Por outro lado, todas as personagens retratadas neste capítulo foram criadas por mim.)


	6. Chapter 6

**SAIA DO CASULO!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**Capítulo 6**

** Em Casa**

"De onde te vem, responde, essa tristeza infinda

Que galga, como o mar, o negro e nu rochedo?"

Charles Baudelaire – _Semper Eadem_

- Aquele Jonathan...! – resmungou Abraham em tom zangado. Guiava seu carro pela King's Road, a avenida em frente ao mar que é o cartão de visitas de Brighton, tendo de um lado a majestosa fachada dos elegantes prédios residenciais, hotéis e antigas mansões e, do outro, os píeres e as tranquilas águas azuis do Canal da Mancha. – Quer dizer que você ouviu tudo o que ele me falou ao pé do ouvido?

- Ouvi cada palavra – respondeu Saya com a costumeira frieza na voz. – As pessoas gostam de ressaltar o quanto sou diferente delas. Apesar disso, ou por causa disso, vivem se esquecendo da audição supersensível de uma _chiropteran_.

- Então é assim que aquela gente te trata? Como _coisa_ e não como pessoa?

- Estou acostumada. Tem sido assim desde que... – ela se interrompeu e calou de súbito.

- Desde que o quê? - insistiu Abraham.

Saya hesitou. - Desde que me conscientizei do que sou, e de que não há lugar para mim no mundo dos humanos. – Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Tinha os olhos opacos e mirava o horizonte distante onde o azul do céu e o azul do mar pareciam fundir-se numa unidade.

- Como você foi cair nas mãos dessa gente da Escudo Vermelho?

- É uma longa história.

- Terá todo tempo para me contar. Olhe, estamos chegando em casa – _minha _casa.

Abraham parou o MG-TC diante do grande portão de cobre reluzente com uma pequena guarita de tijolo de uma mansão de dois pisos (Saya notou quão bem cuidadas eram as heras que cobriam os altos muros), acenou com a cabeça para o guarda na guarita, e o portão foi aberto. Abraham manobrou o automóvel para percorrer a pequena estrada de chão batido passando pelo bosque do parque que circundava a mansão, subindo a rampa que dava acesso à porta principal. Estacionou na garagem, que acomodaria com facilidade doze carros, desceu e abriu a porta para Saya; ela desceu do veículo sem a ajuda dele, tendo a _katana _embainhada nas costas e o embrulho em plástico na mão esquerda. Abraham, pegando o _walkie-talkie _e a pasta de Saya, encaminhou-se para a escada de pedra da entrada principal, e Saya o seguiu.

Ao perceber o ar meditativo da moça, que perscrutava tudo à sua volta com um olhar frio, Abraham comentou: - Grande, não é? Veja, Saya, tudo isto é uma só propriedade. O parque arborizado que rodeia a casa tem dois hectares, com árvores frutíferas e de ornamentação, quadra de tênis, quadra de _squash_,estábulo, canil, gatil e uma piscina térmica coberta de 25 metros. Herdei tudo de um tio-avô que eu nem sabia que existia, _Sir _Joseph Andrade de Mattos Mocatta, um prócer da comunidade judaica britânica. E um patrimônio suficiente para viver de renda. De outro modo seria impossível que um cara como eu, um professor universitário, fosse dono de uma mansão em Brighton. Saya?

O brilho nos olhos de Saya intensificou-se. Disse: - É que eu cresci em um lugar parecido com este, só que maior, bem maior. Era tão grande que chamavam de "O Zoológico".

Abraham fez um muxoxo. – Assim você me humilha.

Saya olhou para ele, espantada.

- Sério? Não tive essa intenção...

Abraham sorriu. – É brincadeirinha. Você não tem muito senso de humor, né?

- Faz muito tempo que não tenho motivo para rir – Saya redarguiu defensivamente.

- OK – disse o brasileiro, subindo a escada de frente à porta flanqueada por um par de estátuas de gatos de pedra. – Vamos entrar que a mamãe já está nos esperando.

- Sua mãe?

- É, antes de voltar pra te buscar no hospital tratei de telefonar e avisar à mamãe que eu estaria trazendo uma amiga pra passar uns dias conosco. Não precisa se preocupar, tudo o que ela sabe a seu respeito é que você é estrangeira, que acaba de sair do hospital e que necessita de repouso. De mais a mais, ela é brasileira e só arranha o inglês, assim podemos conversar, só você e eu, com uma boa margem de amplitude.

Abraham deteve-se para tocar na capa da mezuzá afixada ao umbral da porta com as pontas dos dedos e depois os beijou, conforme o costume judaico.

- Menos na frente dos criados, dos velhos criados de família de _Sir _Joseph. Eles entendem e falam inglês muito bem.

No espaçoso _hall _de entrada com teto em vitrô colorido, foram recebidos pelo mordomo Fitzgibbon e pela governanta _Miss _Updike: um irlandês alto e esguio, mas muito forte, com barba preta quadrada e feições pálidas distintas, olhos azuis, envergando camisa branca com colete cinza, gravata e calças pretas, e uma mulher loura, que aparentava ter cinquenta e cinco anos, elegante, de vestido cinza-grafite até os tornozelos. Eles cumprimentaram respeitosamente o patrão e sua exótica convidada, e Abraham entregou-lhes o chapéu e o pesado sobretudo, além do volumoso _walkie-talkie_ e da pasta de couro marrom que trazia para Saya.

Os solícitos serviçais, com o máximo de polidez, ofereceram-se para guardar o embrulho em plástico e a _katana _de Saya. Num primeiro momento a moça fuzilou-os com o olhar, mas, logo em seguida, agradeceu e recusou educadamente.

- Venha – disse Abraham, tomando Saya pela mão. – _Mrs_.Pinheiro Souzanitzky está esperando por nós dois.

Ele levou Saya para a vasta sala de estar, ornamentada com tapetes de seda persas. Do teto alto pendia um belo lustre dourado com miríades de cristais pequeníssimos. As paredes revestidas de papel em tons pastéis com listras finas exibiam luminárias decorativas elétricas em forma de botões de rosa entrelaçados, e quadros de Van Gogh e Goya. Elegância e sofisticação irradiavam das cornijas de lareira de pedra. No meio de um quadrado formado por dois jogos de sofás em tom vinho havia um tapete de Hereke estampado com motivos florais em cores quentes – e havia gatos.

- Meus melhores amigos, meus irmãos e meus filhos – declarou Abraham, orgulhoso.

Saya estava perplexa. Jamais vira tantos gatos. Grandes e pequenos, pretos, brancos, fulvos, amarelos, cinzentos, tigrados, vaquinhas e fêmeas tricolores; gatos de pelo curto ingleses, gatos Bombay, abissínios, siameses, persas, sagrados da Birmânia, angorás e _Ragdoll_. Eles estavam cochilando nos sofás, nos tapetes, acomodados, ronronando, diante do fogo da lareira, em cima do massivo console do aparelho de TV Tele-Tone, saltitando e pulando por entre os livros na enorme estante de mogno-branco, deslizando entre o secular relógio alemão de mesa e o par de castiçais de prata de lei. A chegada inopinada de Saya causou grande rebuliço no meio dos graciosos felinos, que se eriçavam todos na presença da _chiropteran_. Alguns se esgueiraram para seus esconderijos e postos de observação preferidos, debaixo dos móveis, mas um lustroso gato negro da raça de Bombay e um grande angorá branco permaneceram em seus lugares, com as patas cruzadas, encarando desafiadoramente a invasora de seu território, olhinhos rebrilhando por causa da camada de _tapetum lucidum _que os revestia por dentro e que dava aos mesmos a aparência de reluzentes pares de perídotos verde-limão.

- Vão se acostumar com você – afirmou Abraham, gentilmente afagando os belos felinos. – Gatos possuem a habilidade de filtrar a energia negativa do ambiente e devolver a positiva, você sabia?

Da ampla varanda envidraçada veio com passos rápidos uma bonita senhora sexagenária, relativamente alta (dez centímetros a mais que Saya), de olhar calmo e firme. Os finos cabelos castanho-escuros parcialmente cobertos por um lenço estavam começando a ficar grisalhos, e seus belos olhos verdes se sobressaíam em sua face envelhecida pelos anos, de tez muito branca. Vestia uma saia longa verde-musgo, reta, na altura dos tornozelos, e uma blusa estampada de mangas compridas. O sorriso era caloroso e jovial ao saudar Abraham, _em português_, mas desapareceu logo em seguida quando viu a jovem e linda acompanhante de traços mongólicos com uma repulsiva capa de náilon roxo escura, salpicada de manchas vermelhas, ferrugentas, de sangue seco, carregando um sabre longo japonês nas costas.

- Mãe, esta é Saya Otonashi, a amiga de que lhe falei – disse Abraham, a título de apresentação. – Saya, esta é a minha mãe, _Mrs_.Pinheiro Souzanitzky... a "dona" da casa.

E acrescentou apressadamente, em tom de desculpas: - Tivemos um ligeiro acidente no caminho, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Oh! – A mãe de Abraham exclamou suavemente, olhando para o rosto impassível da garota oriental com uma preocupação genuína. Tão rápido como se fora, o sorriso reapareceu. – Sou Maria Clara Pinheiro – ela disse, em inglês, estendendo a mão. – Meu filho e eu estamos felizes em recebê-la como hóspede, Saya.

Saya hesitou, e então apertou a mão que lhe era estendida, cumprimentando a senhora com um acenar de cabeça.

- Sabe, Saya, a mamãe se orgulha do sobrenome de solteira dela – explicou Abraham em inglês. – Apesar de assinar o nome completo, com o sobrenome do falecido marido, ou seja, meu falecido pai. É que ela descende de duas famílias cristãs-novas, criptojudias ou "marranas", Pinheiro e Moraes Lopes, que, por mais de três séculos, mantiveram suas tradições sefaraditas em segredo, no interior de Minas Gerais, Brasil, e de Trás-os-Montes, Portugal, exibindo apenas uma fachada de católicos devotados para a "Santa Inquisição" e o resto do mundo. Até hoje a mamãe acende as velas de Shabat, antes do pôr-do-sol de sexta-feira, embora permaneça uma cristã fiel em muitos outros aspectos. Aliás, o papai também possuía sangue sefaradita, apesar de ser neto de judeus russos, mas eu já te contei, né?

"Daqui a pouquinho", pensou Abraham com ironia, "vou dissertar verbalmente sobre a saga de Abraão Lopes, que foi um dos pioneiros judeus portugueses que em 1654 fugiram do Recife, Pernambuco, Brasil Holandês, no navio _Valk _e foram aportar na então Nova Amsterdã, hoje Nova York. Como se uma _chiropteran _tivesse algum interesse em ouvir uma preleção sobre genealogia humana!"

A mãe de Abraham, Maria Clara, falou com ele em português. Abraham respondeu-lhe. Depois se voltou para a impassível Saya, e disse:

- Saya, é melhor eu levar você até o seu quarto. Já está quase na hora do chá das cinco.

Os quartos de hóspedes ficavam no andar superior, e seu acesso se fazia por intermédio de uma escada dupla ou do pequeno elevador no canto da sala. Abraham, a fim de não cansar Saya ainda mais, usou o elevador. Ele a levou até o quarto que seria o dela.

O quarto era retangular e razoavelmente amplo, em tons de lilás, rosa e verde. As paredes foram revestidas de papel de pétalas de rosas vermelhas sobre fundo cor de lavanda na parte de cima e pintadas de verde bem claro na parte de baixo. Do teto pendia um lustre de três cúpulas com pingentes de cristal. A cama de solteiro ladeada pelo par de criados-mudos em madeira teca ficava de frente para a enorme janela panorâmica com vista para o mar. As cortinas duplas, uma na cor salmão e a outra, voal, branca com laços vermelhos, o espelho veneziano, o tapete violeta, o conjunto de cama lilás, o guarda-roupa marfim e os demais móveis em cores neutras, além de várias pinturas de Monet, completavam a decoração do aposento. Seu efeito total era o de um ambiente equilibrado, de bem-estar e, ao mesmo tempo feminino, relaxante, claro e alegre.

- A escolha das cores utilizadas na decoração é decisiva para criar uma psicosfera agradável e influenciar o estado de espírito dos hóspedes no sentido positivo – disse Abraham. – Então, Saya, você gostou? No seu caso, eu pensei que a combinação de lilás, verde e rosa teria um efeito a um só tempo calmante, relaxante, transmitindo frescor, harmonia e equilíbrio, e paz e amor. Ah, e os detalhes em vermelho. No meu íntimo, não sei por que, eu achei que você gostava de vermelho. Se não, a gente pode perfeitamente ir ver os outros cômodos de hóspedes. Que tal?

- Por mim, estou satisfeita – ela replicou. Seu olhar achocolatado esquadrinhou o quarto, impassível. Entrou, com um passo cauteloso e desconfiado tal como um gato em estado de alerta, depositou o embrulho em suas mãos sobre a penteadeira de cor marfim encimada por espelho fixo em cristal bisotê, depois tirou das costas a espada embainhada e deixou-a sobre uma poltrona coberta de tecido bege.

_Rosas vermelhas_! _Como é que ele sabia_?

- O quarto tem _closet_ e banheiro privativo, com ducha quente e fria, além de uma bela banheira que refaz qualquer pessoa – Abraham explicou. – Tudo elétrico. Nada de aquecedor a gás ou a lenha. – Ele deu uma risada curta. – E pensar que o chuveiro elétrico foi inventado no Brasil, há vinte e um anos, porque as maiores cidades careciam de redes de gás. Agora, se você prefere ter o prazer de se banhar num legítimo ofurô de madeira segundo o milenar ritual japonês, posso te levar num banheiro fora do quarto e de uso exclusivo. Com todo respeito, claro.

- Não, não. Tudo bem. – Foi a resposta lacônica de Saya. Naquele momento o que mais queria era ficar a sós. Seu olhar pousou no embrulho sobre a penteadeira. Tinha sede – e não era de água.

O geógrafo caminhou em direção à porta do quarto e, antes de sair, virou-se para Saya, pigarreou e disse: - Fique à vontade, eu vou providenciar roupa limpa pra você vestir.

Quando Abraham saiu, Saya precipitou-se sobre o volume embalado em plástico, que avidamente começou a desembrulhar. Era, tal como suspeitava o humano, uma garrafa térmica. Feita em metal cromado com capacidade para um litro. Saya abriu-a, aspirou o aroma inebriante do rubro líquido viscoso, tépido, que havia no interior da mesma. Sangue! Veículo da força vital e sustento da vida! Sua sede era tamanha que emborcou a garrafa e bebeu com sofreguidão 450 a 500 ml, mais ou menos a quantidade que se tira de uma pessoa quando se doa sangue.

_Embora as transfusões recebidas no Hospital St_._ Mary tenham sido suficientes para restaurar minhas forças, o combate contra Coleman me esgotou rapidamente, de novo_. _Meu corpo é praticamente imortal, tem força, reflexos, velocidade, fôlego e agilidade sobre-humanos, e pode regenerar-se espontânea e instantaneamente de qualquer ferimento_. _Contudo, sem beber sangue fresco, humano ou animal, este corpo perde por completo as forças, tornando-se incapaz até mesmo de andar, quanto mais de lutar_._ Não sei como fui capaz de resistir até agora_.

Depois de saciada sua sede bestial, de _chiropteran_, Saya tornou a fechar cuidadosamente o recipiente, embalou-o na sacola de plástico opaco e recolocou-o em cima da penteadeira. Dos cantos de sua boca delicada e carnuda escorriam finos filetes escarlates, deslizando para o queixo pontudo e pequeno. Saya os lambeu e limpou os lábios de coral rosado com as costas da mão. Sentia-se forte de novo. Era sangue fresco, isto é, coletado no máximo quatro horas atrás. _Vitae_.Naturalmente que, em matéria de nutrição, não podia se comparar com o líquido vital jorrando quente e vermelho direto de uma veia jugular, ou artéria carótida – Diva, sua irmã gêmea, que o dissesse -, mas, ainda assim, Saya recusava-se a sugar o sangue de humanos, não importando o quão comprometida ficasse sua capacidade de combate corpo a corpo, por receio de perder o controle e matar as pessoas, tal como os _chiropterans _que caçava sem piedade. _Tal como os vampiros mitológicos_.Enquanto pensava, via a si própria e a Diva cravando seus dentes nos pescoços de seus respectivos _chevaliers _e sugando-lhes o precioso _vitae _que era simultaneamente fonte de nutrição e o catalisador imprescindível para o despertar das rainhas _chiropterans_ de seu período de hibernação a cada trinta anos. Sim, rainhas transformavam humanos selecionados em _chevaliers _imortais que serviam para alimentá-las com fluido vital sempre que o quisessem – evitando predar os meros mortais -, além de assegurar a própria reprodução. Apertou os lábios. Se ao menos ainda dispusesse de um _chevalier_... Mas não. Não mais. Tampouco desejava formar novos _chevaliers_ para si. Engendrar um "cavaleiro" significava tirar a vida de um ser humano, fazê-lo renascer como um monstro congelado no tempo. "Como nós", ela refletiu.

_Bloodlust_! A fome e sede por sangue que ela, como _chiropteran_, compartia com sua irmã e os seguidores desta e as feras teratoides criadas por eles era muito mais instintiva e imperiosa do que mera fome e sede que os mortais sentiam por comida e bebida. Saya o sabia. Quantas vezes, no auge da luta, ela vira os monstros inumanos drenarem o sangue das vítimas até matá-las e, não obstante, continuarem insaciáveis! Era mais que subsistência pura e simples; para eles, era um vício racial incurável, fonte de tamanho êxtase de prazer que obliterava toda razão. Em comparação, os vícios humanos do álcool, maconha, morfina, cocaína, heroína, haxixe ou ópio pareciam tão inofensivos quanto inócuos. Por outro lado, o sangue das rainhas _chiropterans _poderia vir a se tornar uma droga infinitamente mais poderosa e desejada do que quaisquer outros alucinógenos existentes no mundo humano. Saya estremeceu só de pensar nisso.

_É por isso que _chiropterans _e humanos jamais poderão coexistir_. _Nós não podemos coexistir lado a lado com os humanos; é o mundo _deles_, não o nosso_. _Os _chiropterans_ corromperiam a sociedade humana_. _Por isso eu preciso destruir a todos da minha espécie, minha irmã inclusa, e por fim matar a mim mesma_.

Saya descalçou as botas pretas, logo a seguir despiu a capa roxa de náilon e a pendurou no encosto de uma cadeira. Com os pés descalços e usando apenas uma anágua de cor bege clara, encaminhou-se para o banheiro, abriu a porta e entrou. O banheiro era grande, ostentando no piso e nas paredes belíssimos azulejos azul-turquesa, ou verde-água, decorados por motivos marinhos. A banheira vitoriana branca posicionada estrategicamente debaixo da janela permitia ao usuário desfrutar de uma indestrutível vista dos esplendorosos jardins da mansão. Todavia, Saya não tinha a intenção de fazer uso de tal aparelho, pelo menos por ora. Em vez disso, descartou a anágua, tirou o sutiã e a calcinha, e, completamente nua, entrou no cubículo do chuveiro. Abriu a torneira e se colocou sob a ducha, deixando que o jato de água quente envolvesse todo seu corpo numa cascata prazerosa que lhe transmitia uma sensação de alívio físico e mental. Sentia-se tão relaxada! Apanhou o sabonete Lux na saboneteira ao lado da torneira e esfregou na esponja, depois a passou pelo corpo inteiro. "Estou tomando banho de espuma com o sabonete preferido das estrelas do cinema", ela pensou, não sem uma certa dose de ironia.

Cerca de três minutos após Saya entrar no chuveiro, sua audição ultra-aguçada captou os batimentos cardíacos de Abraham, que vinha pelos corredores, e seu olfato igualmente apurado detetou as moléculas do cheiro dele (como _chiropteran_, podia farejar sangue a um quilômetro de distância, e seu sentido de olfato só perdia para o da mariposa-imperador). Não se surpreendeu, portanto, ao ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto, nem a voz forte do cientista chamando por ela – depois de dez minutos de chuveirada quente.

- Saya! Saya! – ele disse, batendo na porta. – Trouxe-lhe roupas limpas. Posso entrar?

Ela desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box. Nua, ainda pingando água quente, entreabriu a porta do banheiro e respondeu numa voz alta e clara: - Entre.

Abraham girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto, abriu-a e adentrou o aposento. Trazia em suas mãos um vestido cuidadosamente dobrado. Surpreendeu-se por não encontrar Saya (e não dedicando senão uma rápida olhadela à ominosa garrafa térmica enrolada em plástico sobre a penteadeira), mas em seguida reparou na porta entreaberta do banheiro. Disse: - Me perdoe, Saya, por interromper seu banho. É que eu não sabia com certeza se no _closet _havia algo adequado para você vestir. Daí que me lembrei deste vestido, ele é de uma prima em segundo grau que tem a sua altura e o seu porte, então, com toda probabilidade, vai lhe cair bem. Olhe, eu vou deixá-lo dobradinho aqui, em cima da cama, OK?

- Eu agradeço – a voz de Saya replicou secamente.

- Disponha. Bem... – ele pausou, ponderando com seus botões se deveria verbalizar o pensamento que lhe veio à mente; por fim concluiu, com um sorrisinho bobo: - Na próxima vez, se quiser um banho de ofurô, ou se quiser que eu esfregue as suas costas, por exemplo, não hesite em me pedir.

A resposta de Saya foi um sabonete Lux branco arremessado na direção de Abraham pela porta do banheiro entreaberta, seguido de uma esponja. O jovem brasileiro irreverente desviou-se a tempo do primeiro projétil, mas não do segundo. Sorrindo ainda mais largamente, ele disse: - Não esqueça da hora do chá, Saya-_san_. Até breve!

Apanhou o capote roxo de náilon pendurado no espaldar da cadeira. "Isto vai para a máquina de lavar", pensou Abraham.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. No corredor, meneou a cabeça, pensando: "_Shemá Israel_! Não sei o que me levou a falar aquilo pra ela. Pelo menos, é bom saber que até uma garota _chiropteran _tem sangue nas veias... e não é sangue de barata!"

Respirou fundo, soltou um longo suspiro e entrou no elevador para descer. "Saya, não faz ideia do quanto eu gosto de você."

Entrementes, dentro do banheiro, Saya enxugava-se com uma toalha felpuda e mirava-se no espelho móvel acima da pia, que permitia a uma pessoa ver-se por inteira. Seu corpo _mignon _e esguio, aparentemente frágil e delicado, de pele ambarina, cintura fina, quadris curvilíneos, seios fartos e aveludados, com os mamilos cor-de-rosa, aparecia refletido no cristal frio. Seus cabelos curtos e pretos estavam lisos e escorridos, emoldurando o rosto triangular de mocinha de dezesseis anos. Por razões desconhecidas pela ciência atual, as fêmeas _chiropterans _não sofriam de degenerescência física e mental como as humanas, mas permaneciam com a idade fisiológica de dezesseis anos. Saya o sabia. Noventa e nove anos depois, ela e Diva ainda só tinham dezesseis anos! Tinha plena consciência do quão atraentes, desejáveis sexualmente ela e sua irmã podiam ser para um bom número de machos (e ocasionalmente fêmeas) humanos. Possuía ainda, como _chiropteran_, a habilidade de ver a aura – o campo bioelétrico – das pessoas, sendo assim capaz de descobrir os cambiantes estados de espírito dessas mesmas pessoas.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Foi ao _closet_, escolheu calcinha e sutiã, e vestiu-os. Após deixar o _closet _ela baixou os olhos para o vestido que Abraham lhe trouxera, pegou-o de cima da cama e inspecionou com curiosidade. Era um modelo leve e elegante, em cetim de seda cor-de-rosa claro, com um decote _bateau _e babados na barra, na altura dos joelhos. Christian Dior, talvez? _Depois de três anos usando capas de náilon em cores sombrias, tristes_...

Saya vestiu-se e calçou-se com alguns movimentos rápidos. O espelho veneziano da parede lateral mostrou-lhe a imagem de uma bela humana muito suave, delicada e feminina. Um par de grandes olhos castanhos _futae_, amendoados, fitava-a do outro lado da superfície espelhada de modo inquisidor. _Uma estranha no espelho_.Aquele vestido, aquelas acomodações traziam-lhe à lembrança sua vida anterior na propriedade da família Goldschmidt, então conhecida como "O Zoológico", em Bordeaux, na França, onde havia crescido. Onde, durante o primeiro meio século de vida, desfrutara a doce ilusão de ser humana, apenas uma jovem humana – e não um monstro que bebe sangue – e de ter uma família, e amigos. Ela, a xodozinho da casa, o "tesouro" de _Monsieur _Joel Goldschmidt, nascida em berço de ouro e criada a pão-de-ló.

Até que, naquele fatídico ano de 1883...

"Meu mundo de mentira desmoronou... Um 'experimento', nada mais... Igual a _ela_."

Por uma fração de segundo, Saya viu no espelho outra imagem sobreposta à sua, idêntica, porém marcada por frios orbes de íris vermelhas e pupilas verticais como riscas pretas, e uma boca cruel de lábios carmesim. E essa face bela e terrível estava toda respingada de sangue, do sangue de suas vítimas._ Eu sou você_. _O_ s_eu verdadeiro "Eu" interior_.

"Sim, eu sei", ela ponderou consigo, encarando seriamente seu próprio reflexo, que, de rosto limpo, íris castanhas de pupilas redondas e lábios róseos, devolvia-lhe o olhar tranquilo. "Pois eu conheço bem os meus erros, e o meu pecado está sempre diante de mim. Salmo 51, versículo três. E a existência dos _chiropterans _é o meu pecado!"

Dali a pouco Abraham estava de volta. Tal como antes, os aguçados sentidos vampíricos de Saya captaram-lhe a aproximação, o cheiro e as batidas de coração ainda nos corredores. Ela aguardou tranquilamente que ele batesse à porta do quarto, e então lhe deu permissão para entrar.

- Saya! – Abraham exclamou baixinho. Também estava de banho tomado e roupa limpa. Extasiado, contemplou a beldade que se encontrava diante dele. O vestido justo ressaltava as curvas do corpo pequeno, embora _sexy _e sensual, da rainha _chiropteran_,e o rosa _pink _formava um belo contraste com a pele dourada como um pêssego amadurecido ao sol do Japão. – Saya!

- Está se repetindo – ela observou, lacônica. Abraham não fazia ideia de que Saya via as cores, a forma e o tamanho do seu campo áurico tão facilmente como podia enxergar no escuro ou detetar o calor dos corpos dos animais homeotérmicos; podia ler a sua aura, as emoções e os sentimentos nela refletidos, com a facilidade com que leria um livro aberto em inglês ou japonês. Pergunta: saberia interpretá-los? Turbilhões, variações bioenergéticas de todos os tipos?

- Desculpe. – Abraham sorriu, um tanto sem jeito. Seu olhar percorreu casualmente todo o aposento, e então recaiu sobre a penteadeira com espelho na cor marfim: lá estava pousada, ainda, a garrafa térmica enrolada em sacola plástica opaca, mais enigmática do que nunca. Disse: - Melhor guardar _aquilo _fora das vistas dos criados... Especialmente se for o que eu penso que é.

Saya guardou rapidamente o embrulho numa gaveta da cômoda. Depois disso, Abraham lhe tomou a mão, puxando-a. – Venha, Saya, que a mamãe está nos esperando.

A jovem seguiu-o sem argumentar, deixando-se conduzir por ele para o corredor (a porta do quarto foi fechada). Enquanto segurava sua mão, Abraham indagou, em voz baixa, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvir: - Saya, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... _Aquilo _é uma garrafa térmica, não é? E o que tem dentro não é café nem chocolate, estou certo?

- É sangue, sangue humano – Saya respondeu quase num sussurro. – Proveniente de doadores voluntários, todos membros da Escudo Vermelho.

- É, eles cuidam muito bem da sua - como foi que o Jonathan a chamou? - "arma letal".

- É isso aí.

Ele levou Saya até a escada que conduzia para o pavimento térreo. – Importa-se de descer por aqui? Ou prefere usar o elevador?

- Pode ser pela escada mesmo – ela respondeu.

Abraham pigarreou. – Mas você pode comer comida humana, não pode?

- Posso comer uma ampla variedade de alimentos – ela redarguiu.

- Ótimo, então. – Abraham sorriu triunfal e apanhou o cotovelo da garota. - Vamos, Saya.

Enquanto descia a grande escada de braço dado com Abraham, Saya percebeu que uma estranha sensação, a um só tempo deliciosa e amedrontadora, principiava a despontar dentro de si. Era tal qual uma chama, ou faísca de eletricidade, que se acendia dentro dela, em seu íntimo, fazendo-a sentir-se viva de uma maneira que há muito tempo não experimentava, cada vez que se permitia ser tocada por aquele homem – aquele _humano_. Aquilo a amedrontava precisamente porque a fazia sentir-se bem! Fazia três ou quatro décadas que não deixava que um ser humano – e muito menos um macho – a tocasse, ou sequer se aproximasse dela. Desde que _ele _se fora. Seu primeiro e único amigo, depois seu primeiro e único _chevalier_. Morto. Liquidado. Tinha sido na Rússia pré-revolucionária, às vésperas do "outubro vermelho". Maldito Rasputin! Isto a levara a fechar-se, como numa concha protetora, reprimindo o resquício de humanidade que havia em si e focando-se tão somente na missão para a qual os homens da Escudo Vermelho – seus novos tutores, os herdeiros do nome Joel Goldschmidt - a treinaram: exterminar todos os _chiropterans _do mundo. "Para isso não posso ter coração", ela repetia mentalmente para si. Agora, porém... Que tipo de pessoa era esse Abraham para perturbá-la com pensamentos e sentimentos que ela julgava mortos, ou, pelo menos, esquecidos no mais profundo de um abismo negro? Pensou: "Esse humano não é igual aos outros. Ele sabe quem e o queeu sou, mas insiste em me tratar como uma pessoa e não como um monstro hematófago que merece morrer, ou uma 'arma letal' a ser usada contra os de minha própria raça. Pior ainda, ele _gosta _de mim! Para o seu próprio bem, eu preciso desencorajá-lo. Caso contrário..."

Não concluiu o pensamento. Para quê, afinal? Já vira esse filme antes... com Eric. Conhecia o desfecho. Morte. Pois a perdição e a morte eram suas únicas dádivas aos incautos, humanos ou não, que dela se achegavam... como o seu primeiro e único amigo e _chevalier_. "A morte é o meu dom", refletiu. "E quanto a mim? Será que eu... sinto ALGUMA COISA pelo Abraham-_san_?"

Loucura! Inconcebível!

"Aberrações só podem ficar com aberrações."

Ao chegar no térreo, Abraham levou Saya para a varanda envidraçada onde _Mrs_.Pinheiro Souzanitzky os aguardava, trajando vestido longo de cetim na cor creme. Junto dela havia uma moça de estatura mediana, de olhos azuis e cabelos louro-mel, lisos, na altura dos ombros, que usava um bonito vestido longuete azul-claro puxado para o lilás. Não teria mais que vinte anos. Abraham apresentou-a a Saya.

- Saya, esta é minha prima Lorna. Ela também mora aqui conosco. Lorna, esta é a minha amiga Saya Otonashi, de... – Ele parou. – Hummm... De onde você disse que era mesmo, Saya?

- Okinawa – respondeu a garota _chiropteran_ em tom frio e com a fisionomia inexpressiva de sempre, que destoavam por completo de sua figura graciosa e elegante.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Saya Otonashi de Okinawa – replicou Lorna alegremente. – Gostei do seu corte de cabelo _à la garçonne_.Aliás, o vestido da minha irmã caçula lhe cai muito bem, sabia?

Saya olhou para ela, mas não falou.

A mãe de Abraham, como anfitriã, indicou quatros cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa de centro em madeira maciça de eucalipto, coberta por uma toalha xadrez estilo inglês, ostentando as bandejas dos serviços de chá, café e chocolate quentes, em prata maciça, as jarras de refrescos e os copos, xícaras, pires e colherinhas, açucareiro, guardanapos, além das travessas com os salgadinhos, bolos e biscoitos em torno de um colorido arranjo floral composto de rosas, tulipas, gérberas, girassóis, jacintos, lírios e palmas.

- É só um chazinho informal em família – disse Lorna.

Todos se sentaram à mesa. Abraham e sua mãe, frente a frente, e Saya e Lorna, idem.

- Na realidade o tão decantado "chá das cinco" é servido a partir das duas horas da tarde, aqui na Inglaterra – Abraham explicou a Saya, que ouviu pacientemente. – A primeira entrada, ou "1º tempo", como eu gosto de dizer, vai das duas às quatro da tarde, que é quando começa a segunda. Portanto, nós já estamos no "2º tempo", por começarmos pontualmente às cinco horas, e temos de terminar antes das primeiras horas do anoitecer, ou seja, a "prorrogação", que são as horas apropriadas para os coquetéis. – Esboçou um sorrisinho cínico, e disse: - Faz lembrar um jogo de futebol, né?

_Mrs_. Souzanitzky encheu as chávenas e as passou a Saya e a Lorna, que repassou a Abraham. Assim como as bandejas de prata polida, os jogos de porcelana chinesa emprestavam ao "chazinho informal" um ar de solenidade. Começaram por degustar o _Earl Grey_, o saboroso e tradicional chá-preto inglês, mas logo passaram ao favorito da mãe de Abraham, o de camomila. Apesar de o geógrafo confessar sua predileção pelo _Gyokuro_, o chá-verde japonês.

- Sirva-se à vontade, Saya – disse Abraham. – Você está em casa.

Para sua surpresa, a moça não se fez de rogada. Francamente, não esperava que ela fosse baixar a guarda tão fácil. Mas Saya aceitou de bom grado a xícara de chá que Maria Clara lhe ofereceu. Bebeu sem rodeios e aceitou outra xícara, e mais outra. Bebeu oito xícaras seguidas, com ou sem leite e açúcar, para começar, enquanto devorava com apetite os minissanduíches de queijo, salmão e pepino, patês, _croissants _e biscoitos creme-cracker. E não parou por aí. Depois dos salgados foi a vez dos _petit-fours_, _pikelets_, _scones _recheados com geleia de morango e _cream cheese_, consumidos pela garota com evidente prazer e nenhuma inibição. Finalmente voltou-se para as delicadas e lindas madeleines e _pastries_ de chocolate, tarteletes de frutas, _shortbreads_, bolos galeses, torradas com marmelada e geleia de laranja, tudo regado a refresco de chá-verde e pêssego, chocolate quente e muito, muito café brasileiro puro! O apetite enorme de Saya – que até então parecia uma ostra fechada na concha, nada comunicativa – desconcertou não só Abraham como também sua mãe e sua prima que, entre si, trocavam olhares apreensivos, já imaginando de que campo de refugiados do Extremo Oriente aquela garota teria saído. A forasteira não recusava nenhum tipo de comida e bebida que lhe ofereciam. _Mrs_. Souzanitzky perguntava – por intermédio do filho – se ela tinha gostado dos quitutes e se queria mais, e Saya sempre dizia "sim". Como resultado, as travessas onde eram servidos os sanduíches, as tortas e os bolos nunca ficavam vazias, lembrando um verdadeiro rodízio.

- Caramba! – disse Lorna, dando uma piscadela maliciosa para Abraham. – Essa sua amiga "japa" tem uma fome de leoa, ela come por nós quatro! – Falou em português, para que a suposta "japa" não entendesse. – Não sei como consegue manter esse corpinho de ninfeta dela.

Abraham torceu o canto da boca. O apetite descomunal de Saya era muito provavelmente um efeito colateral de seu metabolismo sobre-humano, ou inumano. _Se já é assim no chá da tarde, quando chegar a hora do jantar, então_...

O espanto dos Souzanitzky foi ainda maior quando Saya declarou que, em Okinawa, costumava beber calpis, uma bebida à base de leite fermentado concentrado, direto no gargalo de uma garrafa de um litro e sem diluir em água. "Ela falou sério quando disse que podia ingerir uma ampla variedade de alimentos", refletiu Abraham.

De qualquer modo, o chá prosseguiu entre comes e bebes e muita conversa bilíngue, com Lorna e Maria Clara inventando assuntos ou trocando ideias sobre os musicais da MGM, da Broadway, elogios ao bolo de Gales, e Abraham e Saya na maioria das vezes apenas ouvindo.

Após o chá, retiraram-se para a sala de estar, separada da sala de jantar por um tapete. Abraham mostrou a Saya um luxuoso móvel, todo em madeira de nogueira, com rádio, televisão e toca-discos, "três em um", que ocupava um canto da sala. Disse: - Isto, Saya, é a minha "menina dos olhos". É um Admiral Triple Thrill Television, fabricado nos Estados Unidos. Rádio AM/FM, TV "espelho mágico" de dez polegadas e vitrola toca-discos com ajuste de duas velocidades, tudo automático. Top de linha. Pode usar e abusar como e quando você quiser. A menos que prefira disputar o bom e velho Tele-Tone com a mamãe, a prima Lorna, a Boadiceia e a Morrigan. – Ele indicou com o polegar da mão direita o televisor console em mogno, enorme e pesado, na extremidade oposta da espaçosa sala, e que servia de "poleiro" a uma dupla de gatas de pelo branco e preto dormitando encarapitadas no alto do eletrodoméstico.

- Gatos – disse Saya, sem nenhuma inflexão na voz.

- E cães. Eu considero que esta casa é muito mais deles do que minha. Transformei esta propriedade em um abrigo para animais, algo com que sempre sonhei desde criança. Mas a maior parte dos meus 36 cães e mais de 60 gatos está no canil e no gatil, respectivamente, de modo que você não os verá aqui dentro. E o estábulo, não o utilizo para criar cavalos de raça, mas para dar guarida a cavalos velhos e doentes que foram abandonados por seus donos. Lá no Brasil, eu não podia fazer nada, mas aqui, com o que herdei e investi nos negócios mais promissores, posso ajudar os animais que eu tanto amo. Vítimas do desrespeito, da crueldade humana.

- No "Zoológico", onde eu cresci, nenhum animal gostava de mim. Todos me temiam, fugiam de mim. Instintivamente, eles reconheciam o perigo que um _chiropteran _representava.

- Eu amo animais, em particular os gatos e os cachorros. São meus melhores amigos, depois dos livros, é claro. Eu os prefiro à maioria dos humanos que conheço. – De repente, um lampejo súbito recordou-lhe de algo que, até então, havia esquecido. – Você toca algum instrumento, não toca?

- Sim. Violoncelo. – No mesmo instante veio-lhe à mente, qual _flashback_, a imagem de si própria, tão bela e jovem como agora, porém ostentando um suntuoso vestido rosa-salmão, de tafetá de seda pura, saia ampla, com babados e bordados, corpete de mangas bufantes e gola alta; os cabelos longos e negros, que normalmente iam até os quadris, estavam presos por um enfeite em formato de tiara de diamantes e pérolas naturais. E tocava um _cello _alemão do século XIX.

- Hum, acho que você já tinha mencionado isso. Bem, eu toco piano. – Dizendo isso Abraham fez um gesto indicando com o braço o piano de cauda francês Pleyel, brilhando em impecável laca preta, no centro do vasto aposento. – Quem sabe, a gente pode fazer um dueto de piano com violoncelo... Tipo, executar uma sonata de Beethoven, ou de Chopin, ou "Adagio e Allegro"de Schumann. Ou, se não tem nada contra os russos, uma sonata de Prokofiev.

Entrementes, imersa em lembranças, Saya fazia aflorar em sua tela mental vívidas cenas de si própria, ostentosamente vestida de seda de tafetá em cor salmão, longas madeixas negras penteadas de forma elaborada, empenhada em ensinar seu novo pajem, um rapazinho de doze ou treze anos e olhos cinza assustados a tocar violoncelo; depois esse mesmo pajem, já um jovem mancebo de dezenove para vinte anos, tendo aprendido a tocar tão bem quanto ela, ou melhor, o "Prelúdio da Suíte Nº 5 em dó menor", "Allemande" e "Gavottes I e II", de J. S. Bach... Amigos inseparáveis... O primeiro beijo encabulado entre ambos, o acidente fatal, a "partilha de sangue", o "renascimento" como _chiropteran _e _chevalier_... Eric!

- Abraham...

- Que é, Saya?

- Gostaria de ir para o meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. Eu levo você.

Abraham acompanhou a garota até seus aposentos.

- Sabe, Saya – disse ele, quando se despediram no corredor. – Com meu patrimônio atual eu não tenho necessidade de dar aula para viver. Faço isso porque a disseminação do saber das Ciências Naturais é o meu dever, o meu jeito de lutar por um futuro melhor para o planeta Terra e sua humanidade. Maimônides, o mais ilustre filósofo judeu sefaradita do século XII, em sua introdução ao _Pirkei Avot_,eleva o professor, em certos casos, acima dos pais sanguíneos, pois, se os pais dão a vida à criança, o professor, que a instrui em sabedoria, lhe ensina os valores e as razões de viver. Ou seja, ensinar alunos equivale a procriar filhos, espiritualmente falando.

- Ensinar? - repetiu Saya, em um tom interrogativo. - O quê?

Abraham encarou-a seriamente, e, com um charme _sui generis_, retirou os óculos e deixou seu olhar acaramelado mergulhar no dela, cor de mogno.

- Que na natureza não existem monstros, mas somente nas cabeças dos homens. Que não existem raças malignas e sim indivíduos malignos e benignos, maus e bons, em todas as raças. Que o maior perigo de todos que enfrentamos está em nós mesmos, é o nosso medo irracional daquilo que não conhecemos... e que só nos parece ameaçador enquanto não procurarmos travar conhecimento com ele, levando luz à escuridão. Porque o único verdadeiro inimigo que deve ser ferozmente combatido é a ignorância. Medite nisso, Saya Otonashi.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa de Saya, em sinal de carinho. As pupilas dela dilataram-se.

- O jantar será servido pontualmente às 19 horas – disse ele, com uma formalidade que contrastava com o gesto afetuoso de poucos segundos atrás. – Até logo, Saya.

"A intimidade deve vir aos poucos", Abraham ponderou consigo, enquanto se afastava pelo corredor. "Especialmente com alguém como a Saya."

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente. "Abraham-_san _não é um humano qualquer", pensou, tirando os sapatos vermelhos e deixando-se cair na cama forrada com lençol lilás e perfumada com lavanda. "Ele tem sido bondoso comigo. Ele aceitou-me como eu sou." Com exceção do "David" atual, seu guardião e mentor da Escudo Vermelho, cuja função era dar suporte à sua missão de caçadora, nenhum outro ser humano a tratava com tamanho respeito, e, por que não dizer, cuidado e carinho. "Desde... Desde os acontecimentos de Bordeaux!"

Fechou os olhos. Na sua frente surgiu um quadro pavoroso, no qual visualizava a imponente mansão dos Goldschmidt que era seu antigo lar sendo devorada pelas chamas de um incêndio colossal que parecia alcançar o céu. E nos degraus da escadaria, tendo pouco mais que andrajos para cobrir-lhe a nudez, Saya viu a sua contraparte, sua imagem especular: bela, terrível e selvagem, pele pálida em contraste com a cascata de cabelos negros como a noite que lhe batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura. O sangue dos homens que matara para aplacar a sede feral, tão carmesim quanto os lábios crispados mostrando as pontas agudas dos caninos, salpicava-lhe o corpo gracioso e o rosto de menina dominado por um par de demoníacos olhos azuis, de um azul luminoso, inumano, brilhando malignamente feito safiras astéricas. Diva!

Podia ouvi-la cantando, com voz de sereia, transterrena. _Saya_... _Minha irmã_... _Nós somos iguais_!

Não!

Mortalmente assustada, Saya abriu as pálpebras e fitou o teto. Seu pesadelo particular, recorrente, há seis décadas. "Preciso proteger o Abraham-_san_. Para o bem dele, preciso afastá-lo de mim."

No silêncio expectante teve a ilusão exata de ouvir uma "voz interior" - seria a voz de sua alma? - que sussurrava suavemente: "É isso o que você REALMENTE quer?"


End file.
